


Strange Magic

by Zamo95



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: 1970s, Alternate Universe - Small Town, F/F, Fictional Town, Friends to Lovers, Horror Tales, Jinkx has a twin brother, Kat is 28, Katya is a writer, Lesbian AU, Light Angst, Paranormal, Sexual Tension, Smut, Trix is 24, Trixie is a housewife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamo95/pseuds/Zamo95
Summary: 1976: Trixie is a housewife that lives in Moundsvils, a small town in the middle of Wisconsin. Her life takes a turn when she meets the new eccentric woman in town.Katya is a writer of paranormal and horror books. She's looking for a change in her career and personal life, leaving New York behind. She ends up in a rural town, to start her next work.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 102
Kudos: 95





	1. Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, hello, good evening, hiiiii! I'm back!  
> I'm really excited to finally post this fic and I hope everyone enjoys it!  
> Special thanks to [Fedu](https://fedu31.tumblr.com/), [Moonmemory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmemory), [Katyasthwooorp](https://katyasthwooorp.tumblr.com/)! Also a big thanks to the awesome [Stanzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxybrunost505/pseuds/galaxybrunost505)  
> for being my editor. Love you girls!  
> The name of this fic was inspired by the Electric Light Orcherstra's song. [Playlist of the fic](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4keyogbsCY8bYzDFGCL2su?si=ry0ysp-tSmqVMop3ZIKk-w)

Moundsvils was a small town located in the middle of nowhere in Wisconsin. It didn’t have any particular characteristic. It was just like any rural small town in America. When 1976 arrived, it didn’t grow as much as it had wanted to. It was so small that people who lived there knew every single inhabitant, and as you could expect, everyone was nosy and intrusive. In a matter of seconds, it was guaranteed that people would find out the latest gossip about their neighbors. 

Beatrice had a nice reputation in her hometown and everyone probably thought that she was a perfect example of a young, pretty, happy, and pleasant wife that anyone would be jealous of. Yes, she got married four years ago to her high school sweetheart. His name was James, and they had been a couple since they both were seventeen. Their romance was pretty simple: he took her to prom as his date, he got a nice job in a factory in the closest city nearby right after graduation, and they tied the knot soon after he popped the question at the ripe age of twenty. 

It was a common story, not that different from the other couples in this town. All of her friends from high school were already married and with children. Actually, she was the only one of their group who wasn’t pregnant or didn’t have any kids of her own yet, but that aspect didn’t bother her. On the other hand, her husband was pretty eager to have the chance to welcome a baby, hopefully for him the first of two, and most of the time, he insisted on that issue. “ _If you obsess over it, it’s going to be much harder,_ ” she always said, but she knew it wasn’t going to happen. She had been taking birth control pills, and hopefully he wouldn’t figure it out too soon. For some reason she wasn’t ready yet to have a kid with him, and even though he wanted one, it wasn’t for the reasons that Trixie imagined other husbands would have. He only cared about living up to the expectations that his family had put on him, and the common standard of a ‘true’ American family. 

There wasn’t that much in her life that she could complain about. She had a nice home, a few good friends and it was rather a calm lifestyle. If she had to complain about something, though, it was the fact that it was boring. Incredibly boring. She had never had the opportunity to study or go to college, so she stayed at home, cleaning, knitting, sewing and sometimes, when she was in the mood, she would play her precious guitar. Having a warm dinner ready for her husband was her duty, and it had been like that since they’d gotten married, always unchanged. She guessed that it would be like that until she got old. The idea of that thought... left a bad taste in her mouth. 

There’s no excitement in her simple life, her marriage is so predictable and so normal that she is getting tired of it; and it’s only been four years. If it wasn’t because of her best friend, Dela, her daily routine would be downright awful.

Dela was a great example of an amazing human being. She was 27, and they had become close friends after she moved in next to the brunette’s home four years ago. She was a skilled mother of three, a great friend, and an attentive wife, which made Trixie admire how she could keep up with everything. She had helped the blonde so many times, encouraging her and giving her the best advice ever - she even bought the birth control pills for Trixie so her husband wouldn’t suspect a thing. Her friend probably worried more about Trixie than her own mom did, but that’s another story.

What she didn’t expect to happen that year was a quirky stranger who moved into the town, and that would change her life forever. 

***

What was the name of this town? Mountainsvil? Monttsvil? She forgot again, trying to remember it, as she was moving her last belongings from her car to the inside of her new home. She had no idea where she was standing, but surely she hoped to be a perfect chill place for her to write. That’s all that she cared about, or at least what she wanted to focus on. 

Katya left New York behind. She desperately needed to, since she had lost her direction in her life and her work. With two mildly successful books as a writer, she was trying to get that third one, but in the trajectory of it, she had an awful breakup with her girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend. At first, her mind tricked her, making her believe that she was okay with it. But afterwards, her façade fell and everything started to sink in. All of the sudden, the alcohol and the drugs started to become a common thing in her everyday life. Luckily, it didn’t get as bad as it could have, thanks to her friend, Bob. 

New York was the worst place to be if she wanted to stay sober. She needed to start all over again, put her whole attention on her new book and leave her bad memories behind. Bob had an excellent idea: one of her friends or relatives -she can't recall- had a house she could rent in a remote town in Wisconsin. It seemed perfect for her, and after all, her only option was to move on. She packed her clothes, paper, and a writing machine to accompany her in her crusade.

Now that she was here, she started to second guess if she belonged to this place. Probably not, she knew that she was way too cuckoo for a town like this. Maybe she could have some fun with that, and freak out some locals. What better way to scare Midwestern people than with a lesbian, Russian and feminist woman? Maybe she should let her armpit hairs grow. She could start slowly, yeah. 

As she was finishing with her task in the driveway of her home, she sensed some curious eyes over her. When she looked up, taking the last pile of paper off the car, she observed her neighbors from across the street staring weirdly at her. She almost laughed at it, but instead she smiled kindly. She already was wearing something that could seem out of the ordinary: a big crocheted brown poncho - Bob might have her killed her for this, but she wasn't a fashion model -, red pants with bell bottoms, short black leather boots, big black shades and a scarf with a psychedelic pattern covering her platinum blonde hair, tied under her chin. They might have been thinking that she looked like a weird hippie/witch and she loved that. 

Even though it was going to be fun to see how they were going to get used to her, it was an enigma if she could get used to this life in a small town.

*** 

What a boring Wednesday, like the uneventful Tuesday, or the day before that… Or any day for Trixie. It was so monotonous that she decided to dress up and go out to the big grocery store in town, like it was the most entertaining thing in the entire universe. 

She decided on wearing tight jeans with the common bell bottoms, a pink shirt with a white fringe on it and tall wedges. 

It was a short walk of five blocks down her neighborhood. She liked to walk, to take her time and maybe say hello to her neighbors. Sometimes she would talk to the cashier of the store and find out the latest news. 

A few minutes later, when she was entering the store, spreading her ‘ _Hi, hello Nancy, hey Carl, you look good Dahlia_ ’. She took a shopping cart and walked through the aisles, looking for the products that she needed. ‘ _Milk, need milk. Tissues, pads maybe..._ ’ she was checking her mental notes. Maybe five minutes passed by, totally concentrated on the task, that she didn’t notice the woman that was beside her, struggling to reach a pack of toilet paper that was on the top rack. When she glanced at her, the first thing that came to her mind was the fact that she had never seen anyone wearing such an interesting outfit, and that was a way to put it. This blonde woman, who was shorter than Trixie, was wearing a long dress that almost reached the floor, it had an weird but awful pattern: a mixture of browns - which Trixie loathed -, yellows and black. Her shoes completed that hideous look, a pair of khaki sandals. She had never seen her before, and quickly she figured that she was not from here. Not only that look revealed that, but if she had seen someone dressing like that before in this town, she would have never forgotten that dreadful outfit. That’s when she decided to end her ‘misery’ by reaching to the toilet paper on the top shelf.

“Here” She shyly said, grabbing the pack effortlessly and giving it to the unknown woman.

“Thanks.” As she was giving it the item, she had the opportunity to appreciate her features better. Her brown eyes were locked with those clear blue ones. 

_Oh_... 

It was such a contrast between her clothes and her face, because this woman was gorgeous. Her strongest features were her cheekbones, but they complemented the rest of her face: a distinguishable nose, big and full red lips, blonde platinum and wavy hair that cascaded over her shoulders. 

***

Katya froze in her place, grabbing that pack for her dear life as she gazed at the kind woman who had just helped her. A blonde bombshell was standing in front of her, with a very fitting outfit that screamed cowgirl from the Midwest. Brown eyes, a cute nose, pink lips, big curls that were so similar to Dolly Parton that she could definitely be mistaken for her. Her body… she could write a whole chapter just describing it. Her curves were criminal, sensual, and almost unreal. Her tight jeans and shirt helped to highlight her womanly figure: generous breasts, a tiny waist and wide hips. She still hadn't seen her ass, but she could bet she looked fine on the back. This Barbie was a wet dream, and for the first time in days, Katya thanked the fact that she was in this town to live this close to this goddess. 

Without realizing it, and with a pure and authentic reaction she couln’t help to say: “Oh fuck me”.

“Excuse me?” The tall girl was looking at her, wide eyed. Katya’s mind was running wild, searching for excuses. 

“Fuck… That is a steal!” She pointed to the small tag that indicated the cost of a random product. The girl followed her gaze to where she was pointing and nodded. 

“Oh sure, sorry, I thought you meant… Nevermind.” She shook her head. Katya visibly relaxed, as she had escaped that uncomfortable moment. “I’m sorry to be intrusive, but you're not from ‘round here, are ya’?” The woman seemed to be intrigued with her. Katya was already dying after hearing her accent, she sounded so endearing. 

“No, I’m not. I’m actually from New York.” This seemed to take the woman by surprise. 

“What? That’s so interesting. But why are you here? This is a boring town…” She giggled at the end, gifting her a small smile. Her slightly crooked teeth were so charming that Katya almost blushed after seeing her grin, quickly imitating the action and smiling as well. She knew that one of her best characteristics was her smile. Maybe she was too excited, but she might have seen her blush. It was probably her imagination. 

Out of nowhere, and like an annoying syren, she heard a young woman calling for someone behind her. “Trixie, Trixie… Good morning missy” The girl in front of her reacted, waving to the girl who was quick to join them. ‘ _Trixie, Trixie...that’s her name_ ’, Katya thought. 

“Hey Farrah!” The girl, who apparently was ‘Farrah’, kissed Trixie on her cheek, ignoring Katya’s presence. Hadn’t it been awkward, she would have felt thankful. 

“Tell me, gorg, are you going to the cookout?” But before Trixie responded, she looked at Katya who was awkwardly standing behind them. Before she could feel even more pathetic, and after that girl rudely interrupted their conversation, she decided to leave, muttering a shy ‘ _Bye_ ’. As she was walking away, the girls continued their conversation. She felt kinda irritated, not only because of the annoying little troll that appeared, but she noticed Trixie’s golden ring on her hand. Of course this perfect Barbie was married. How could she not be? She was the epitome of what a Midwestern wife should look like. Still, she was so curious about her, she wanted to know everything about her. Fuck, she knew it wasn’t going to be easy to take her out of her thoughts. 

*** 

“Hey Trixie, how’s everything going?” When she was at the checkout counter, Kennedy always talked to her. Almost every time she liked to chat and keep her informed with all the gossip and she couldn't lie, it was entertaining. 

“Everything’s going just fine, what about you? How’s Mr. Davenport?” 

“Just fine, sounding more like an old pig as the time passes. Farting like one too” She joked and Trixie couldn't help but laugh loudly, almost screaming. A few moments later as she was paying she recalled the weird interaction with that unknown woman earlier. She hadn’t seen her around the store again.

“Hey Kennedy, do you know who’s the new woman in town?” She whispered to her, watching the cashier intently. 

“Oh that strange lady with that horrible taste?” She quickly affirmed, nodding. “I don’t know, the only thing I know is that she comes from a big town and no one knows her. I don’t even know how she makes a living…” All of the sudden, Kennedy got closer to her to tell her something more secretive, so Trixie did it as well. “Some people say that she’s into something more… suspicious”

“What do you mean?” Trixie frowned, looking at her incredulously. 

“Her neighbors say that she’s a witch!” Her reaction was to laugh but the brunette in front of her was gazing at her with total seriousness. “Mrs. Miller told me!”

“C’mon Kennedy, you can’t believe that, Mrs Miller lies a lot. This girl actually just talked to me a bit earlier as I was looking for pads…” 

“Really? What did she say?”

“Not much, since Farrah interrupted our talk. She told me that she was from New York, since I asked her”

“I don’t know Trixie, I wouldn't talk to her. She looks way too strange. Her smile is kinda maniacal...” Somehow Trixie still found this a little bit funny, since Kennedy was acting like there was some conspiracy about this unknown woman.

“Well, we don’t know her yet…” She tried to dismiss this conversation and finish her shopping. Later, as she was carrying her bags filled with groceries to her house, she was replaying the interaction with that blonde woman in her head. 

There was something so intriguing in her that immediately made her drawn to that stranger, like a big question mark that she wanted to find out. Why was she here? Ugh, if Farrah wouldn't have interrupted them, she could have talked with her some more. Why did she dress like that? What was her occupation? What did she do in her free time? She said she was from New York and she wondered how life in the big city was, since her small town was everything that she had known for her entire existence. It must be a lot of fun, she imagined, but it was only a thought, nothing that she could do. Her whole life was here and that should be enough for her. She swallowed dry, pushing down the question that had popped in her head.

Then why wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments! 💕  
> You can find me on Tumblr: [Zamo-95](https://zamo-95.tumblr.com/)


	2. Goodbye Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now her thoughts were occupied by big blonde curls, caramel brown eyes, and a name that she hadn’t forgotten yet: Trixie.

It was 5:30 p.m and she knew that at any moment her husband would arrive at their home. He got out of work at 5, but he had to drive from the nearby city back to their town. The dinner was waiting warm in the pot, ready to be served. Across the hall, she was waiting on her couch, watching Happy Days on the TV. 

Like a clockwork, she heard his car in their driveway, so she got up and started to fill their plates with her delicious stew. He always came back with an empty stomach and an insatiable hunger. Trixie loved to cook, it was one of her favorite activities, also because she knew she was good at it. 

“I’m home, my dolly” James announced like any other day of the week, after he walked in that doorway. 

“Hi Jimmy” That’s how she preferred to call him. Soon he had his hand on her waist, giving her a peck on the lips. Afterwards, it was always the same routine. He would tell her about what happened in the factory and his work, she would tell him about the interesting news of her day and later they would watch some TV together. 

Later, after he got out of the shower, and as she was comfortably reading a book in their bed, he would approach her with desire in his eyes. She was used to it, leaving her book on her bedside table. 

There was a lot of stuff that her husband was talented and good at, but having sex with her wasn’t one of his virtues. It was so fucking predictable: he would grip her breasts, kiss the same places, and fuck her, doggy style. The blandest and most boring way possible. He always came, but Trixie, on the other hand, was the greatest actress at it. She moaned convincingly, like she was having the time of her life, sometimes without even thinking about it. She was left unsatisfied, as always. That’s why, after he fell asleep, snoring right next to her, she would reach to the places he never did and chase her orgasm on her own. Her nights finished like this, falling asleep with a discontented feeling on her chest. 

***

Meanwhile, just a few blocks away, Katya was in her bed as well, after smoking another cigarette. Being alone, on her own, had some dangers to it. One of them was thinking about her ex, Violet. Her mind was malicious, not letting her forget that beautiful dark hair like the color of the night, tiny and delicate arms, long legs, porcelain skin, and a bitchy attitude. She had never thought that she was ever going to fall in love so hard with her. Five years ago she might have laughed at that possibility, but it happened. It sucked. This empty feeling sucked so much, and she felt such a loser for being this sad over a heartbreak. 

They had distanced themselves, their lives getting more different as time passed by. While Katya was writing in their apartment, going to cafes and meetings, Violet was doing photoshoots, going to events, and partying. When she was leaving the bed, her ex was arriving at their home, going straight to the mattress. 

Thinking about it was useless, she needed to move on, as the other woman had done. It had been four months and at this point it was laughable. It wasn’t love anymore, it was the fact that she was alone again and that made her afraid.

She tossed and turned on her mattress. Now she was totally on her own, in this quiet town, a total stranger for everyone. Stealing looks wherever she went. Every single one of them… Except that angel from the grocery store. Now her thoughts were occupied by big blonde curls, caramel brown eyes, and a name that she hadn’t forgotten yet: Trixie. God, she was so fucking lost already. She didn’t remember ever getting this flustered over a woman she had never met before. That adorable pink shirt with fringe which seemed as if it was going to rip at any moment thanks to those huge breasts. 

‘ _You need to get laid_ ’, but even that thought was funny. There was no action that she could get, not in this town, in the middle of nowhere. She was sure there weren’t any other women who happened to be attracted to other women in here, or they maybe were deep in the closet.

It was such a shame that Trixie was married, she wondered if she had any kids, still she seemed too young to have any or they might have been with her at the grocery store; but they weren’t so... Katya smiled in the darkness of her room. Even though this cowgirl had a husband, she thought it was hot to flirt with a married woman. The excitement, the thrill that she got just at the single thought of pulling such a ‘risky’ move with her. She knew she liked to do bold moves with women, but this time it wasn’t going to be easy. It was dangerous grounds, she knew it very well. At most, she could maybe ignore her flirting and that was it?

It was embarrassing for her that she had come to this - to have a huge desire for an unknown woman that was straight and married, that she had just seen once in a store. Still, there was something special in her, but Katya couldn't pinpoint what it was. Maybe it was her own desperation and loneliness, that made her wish to feel the soft skin of another woman once again. 

‘ _Go to sleep you horny bitch_ ’, she told herself, turning on her bed once again, attempting to finally rest on the solitude of her mattress and trying not to think about those blonde curly locks. 

***

Coffee in hand, the writing machine in front of her, and a pile of papers beside it. She sat down to start rewriting all over again. 

When she was in New York, she had started on her first chapter but it was a whole disaster, a good indication of how her life had been going at the moment. Katya liked to write about mysteries, horror, paranormal stuff, unsolved cases - some of them were real, others were made up by her. She always had an interest for the unknown, since she was a little girl, listening to old slavic tales from her _babushka_ and her uncles, or going to abandoned houses with her friends to explore, and reading horror books. Her inspiration sometimes were personal stories from friends and acquaintances, sometimes even from herself, reading the newspaper and finding out about incredible news, watching movies… Even though she found inspiration everywhere, she was never predictable and she always made sure to have her readers be on the edge of their seats, not expecting or guessing what was going to happen.

She liked to think that she was pretty good, her sales at least were amazing and confirmed that. Quickly, her editorial team was eager for her to keep writing a new book, but as the issues were piling up on her, she had to abandon her project. Now there was nothing that could stop her, and what a better place to write than here? Wisconsin was the perfect spot to inspire herself and get into the mood to investigate or create stories that were related to the scenery. 

As she started her first tale, she already struggled to come up with names, last names and places - especially when she barely knew where she was. “Fucking fuck…” She lit a cigarette and started to think about some names, trying to find some creativity but all the names were plain and so common. She realized then that she hadn’t brought any magazines, newspapers, maps, or anything that could help her with her writing. 

After fighting with her laziness for a few minutes, she grabbed her wallet and cigarettes. She knew that she could find something in the local book shop that could help her. Maybe a little walk would help her clean her thoughts and mind. 

On her way, as she stomped her leather boots, she had her head hung low, an old habit she had developed to avoid looking at people in the city when she walked on the streets.

She could sense curious eyes on her anyway, something she was slowly getting used to. Before she would reach the store, just a block away she looked up. Her eyes landed on a blonde with big curls, a huge and precious ass and a tiny waist, that was just a few feet ahead of her. She froze on the spot as she watched her walk and enter the same store where she was going to. A smug smile formed on her lips and she continued her way, finally reaching the store with an excitement in her chest. It was probably the adrenaline, she told herself. 

***

Trixie was searching thoroughly for her crochet and design magazines that she often bought. Usually, she liked to take ideas from there and tried to recreate some looks. She loved to be in touch with the recent trends and update her wardrobe, but it was more satisfactory when she made it with her own hands. 

As she was deciding which one of the magazines she was going to take, the sudden noise of the bell on the door of the store rang and she got a bit startled. When she turned around to see who had just entered, she suddenly got weirdly excited, but she didn't show it. 

“Good Afternoon!” The new woman in town said to the owner of the store and to Trixie, who were the only ones that were there. The Midwestern blonde glimpsed at her, as she pretended that she searched for more magazines. This time her outfit wasn’t as bad as before: a khaki tracksuit which had two gray stripes that started around her shoulders and reached the end of the jacket by her hips. The color maybe was horrible for Trixie’s liking, but the design of it was pretty cool, she even had accentuated shoulderpads that tied up the style. The grocery store blonde asked the owner for maps, so Trixie stopped staring and minded her own business, finding the last magazine she had been looking for.

She came across the last Cosmopolitan issue and she immediately felt immersed in it, she was probably going to buy it. She had barely eyed a few pages when she felt the voice of the other woman, that surprised her and made her jump slightly. 

“Hi darling…” Quickly, she looked up, finding her pretty close to her. Her grin was radiant - her pearly and perfect teeth were almost glowing - and somehow that made her feel drawn to her. The woman, like many others Trixie knew, had the familiar stench of nicotine coming from her, and for a moment she wondered if this stranger might be an actual witch who did some sort of spell or potion to keep the cigarettes from staining her perfect smile.

“Hello again! I saw you in the grocery store, right? I didn’t ask your name…” She was pretty eager to know who this mysterious woman was.

“I’m Katya,” the woman offered her free hand for her to shake, and Trixie did. She locked eyes with her, that were blue as the ocean, gentle and kind. She inhaled deeply for some reason, and smiled at her as well. 

“Katya, I’m Trixie,” she said, still maintaining her kind smile once they ended their hand shake. 

“Oh yeah, I heard that from the little annoying troll that interrupted us the other day!” Katya quickly explained without any filter and Trixie's eyes widened, causing her to laugh so hard that it almost seemed like a scream. Even though the New Yorker seemed amused, the owner of the store looked at them weirdly and she apologized. 

She was so glad to hear that from someone who barely knew Farrah and had rapidly noticed how unbearable she was. Trixie already liked her bluntness. 

“Yes! Her...I’m sorry about that…” 

“It’s okay. We’re talking now…” Katya shrugged, exuding chaotic energy, but at the same time it made Trixie feel comfortable. 

“Yeah, but maybe not here, some people are nosy and bitter,” she covered her lips with her hand, signaling with her eyes to the owner. Katya’s lips shaped to an ‘O’, nodding quickly in understanding.

“Well, if you want to, we can drink a cup of coffee at my house,” the New Yorker offered with way too much ease. Trixie considered it for a couple of seconds. She didn’t know this woman at all, but there was something from her vibe that she felt immediately drawn to, and in all sincerity, she had wanted to be her friend since the very second that she called Farrah a ‘troll’. Also, she knew this was going to be way more interesting than staying in her own home, bored with her daily chores. 

“Sure, let’s go!” 

Trixie was surprised when they arrived at Katya's home. The decoration was pretty plain… It’s not like she was expecting something but judging for her style, she predicted that her place would look more like some sort of weird modern art museum. 

“Make yourself at home!” Katya said when they walked into the living room. “Can I get you a drink? Coffee, tea, juice… Whiskey?” The platinum blonde offered.

“Whiskey? I like your style,” Trixie laughed. “But I’ll settle for tea, please!” She smiled kindly to her. Katya nodded and left the maps, magazines and books on the coffee table that was in front of the couch before going to the kitchen. Trixie couldn't help herself and peek at them. She wondered what Katya would use all of that for. 

“How long has been since you’ve come to Moundsvils?” Trixie asked, raising her voice so the other woman could hear her from the other room.

“Like one week and a half!” Katya replied to her. A couple of minutes later, she brought a tray with the cups and some biscuits, sitting beside her afterwards. 

“So, how do you like it so far?” Both of them grabbed their drinks and before Katya replied to her question, Trixie noticed how smug her smile had become and wondered what was behind it. 

“Well, I’ve been treated like a weirdo so far so… Not very nice.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that. People are so small minded here and they like to gossip, so if they don’t know anything about you, they might just make something up.”

“Oh yes! They already did, haven’t you heard that I’m a witch?” Trixie blushed, remembering what Kennedy had told her about Mrs Miller's story.

“Yes, I’ve heard. That’s unfortunate, but it’s nothing a good spell can’t solve.” Katya laughed. Trixie was glad she was at least being able to handle the situation with a good sense of humor, because it must be hard enough to be in a new place, imagine also being in a town where people forced a bad reputation upon you just because of the way you look. It was unfair. 

“That’s true, but I’m more inclined to the kind of witchery that is only focused on love.”

The smirk remains, but Trixie is taken aback - both by her cheekiness and by how well that smile suits her. Her bright grin leaves the Midwestern speechless. How can someone be so charming and charismatic? “I’m glad that at least we’re getting to know each other,” Katya continued. “If you ask me nicely, I can make you a voodoo doll of that little troll from the grocery store.”

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” Trixie laughed, “but I’d really like to be your friend, voodoo dolls included or not.”

Katya's smile faltered a bit, and she drank some coffee before she replied to her. “Exactly! So, tell me more about yourself, Barbie...” That pet name made her flush once again. The smaller woman got more comfortable on her couch. “What do you do?” The platinum blonde asked and later gazed at the crochet magazines Trixie had bought, scattered all over the coffee table. “You like designing?” 

Trixie gazed at them and smiled slightly. “Well, yes I like to sew a lot. Sometimes I recreate some looks… But overall I’m only a housewife.”

“Yes, I saw your ring. Who’s the lucky guy?” Katya asked nicely enough, but if she had expected Trixie not to notice the sarcasm in her voice, she failed. 

“His name is James, we got married, uh…” Trixie paused and resisted the urge to count on her fingers. “Four years ago, I think. We had been dating since high school.” She looked at her ring without any sentiment. When she met Katya’s gaze, there was a strange look on her face that she couldn't decipher, but she didn’t ask. “What about you? Are you single or...?”

“Yes, I’m actually single.” Trixie’s curiosity about the woman grew - how could someone her age not have found someone yet? Sure, she had a peculiar style but Katya was beautiful, young, and a little too endearing for her own good so far. She didn't push the subject.

“And what do you do for a living? If you don’t mind asking you,” she was used to asking this kind of questions to the people in her town but it was maybe intrusive to the newcomer of Moundsvils. 

“I’m a writer actually. I’m working on a new book right now. That’s why I’m in this town.” Trixie’s surprise was maybe evident on her face, she wasn’t expecting that.

“That’s super interesting. What do you write about? Why here?” She still couldn't fathom why would she come here, to the most boring place ever. 

“I write horror books, mysteries, unsolved cases, paranormal tales… All of that. And I’m here because…” Katya took a few seconds to answer that, and Trixie noticed her hesitation, which made her even more intrigued. “My new book is inspired in Wisconsin, the scenery and the overall vibe of this place.” 

“Wow, I love that” She had her lips slightly parted in fascination. She immediately confessed to her: “I love everything that has to do with the paranormal. I even had a few experiences myself here!” Without realizing, she was leaning forward in excitement, her eyes wide open. Katya might have felt the same, not leaving her gaze from her and suddenly more entertained to know more.

“Really? T-that’s awesome! I would really love to hear them… OH! I KNOW!” Trixie was startled by the other woman, who raised her voice. “People tell me their stories from time to time, so I can use them in my books. Since I haven’t started anything yet, I think it would be so much fun if you could tell me your anecdotes, every single one of them. Well... That’s if you want to of course, and it wouldn't be free. I will give you your credit in the book, and I'll pay you for it. You can obviously think about it, it’s not necessary to tell me right now your answer…” Katya couldn't stop rambling, but Trixie wouldn’t take that much to convince.

“YES! I want to!” She cut her off, smiling with clear enthusiasm.

“Oh my god Trixie, that’s great!” Katya grabbed her arm in a natural reaction, both feeling eager at the idea. Trixie couldn't help herself and followed her gaze where she was touching. Her eyes burned the spot. “Sorry,” Katya muttered, pulling away from her. 

“It’s okay. But you really think that my stories can be added in the book?”

“Sure, you can tell me all of them and we’ll see which one’s have potential for my tales. Also, you know more about this place than me, so you can tell me more about the town… God, I’m so glad that you said yes!” Katya's smile couldn’t get any bigger and she grinned as well, already wanting to start.

For an hour or more, they continued their talk. Katya told her how her fascination for horror tales started, why she loved to write, her Russian backgrounds and how life was back in New York. Trixie, on the other hand, was hesitant to speak about herself since she claimed that her life was _“pretty boring, compared to hers_ ”, which Katya let her know was too modest and she knew there was so much more to her than just a typical Wisconsin “housewife”. The Midwestern told her that not only she knew how to sew, but she knitted too, and on top of that, she knew how to play the guitar. That alone was super impressive, she heard from Katya, who then told her the only thing good that she knew how to do was write. The other blonde confessed that she couldn't even boil spaghetti without dying in the process. 

The time passed so fast in that afternoon, as they talked and drank tea non stop, that when she least expected, Trixie realized that she had to go. 

“So when are we starting?” The Midwestern smiled like a little kid that was about to receive candy. 

“We can start tomorrow!” Katya confirmed, her smile growing as much as Trixie’s. “Can you come at 2 p.m.?”

“Sure, that sounds great! Well, I’ll see you tomorrow” Trixie hugged her and smiled before leaving, seeming to have taken Katya by surprise. Her new neighbor muttered a stunned ‘ _Bye_ ’. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think in the comments!  
> Huge thanks to [Stanzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxybrunost505/pseuds/galaxybrunost505) for being the editor of this fic! Love you, you're the best  
> Also big thanks to Fedu, por aguantarnos toda la tarde editando!  
> You can find me on Tumblr:  
> [Zamo-95](https://zamo-95.tumblr.com/)  
> [Playlist of the fic](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4keyogbsCY8bYzDFGCL2su?si=3w_aSPtkTZK8A6lohXc7Mw)


	3. The Farmhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie's gaze was fixed on her nails like she was contemplating something. She was sure that there wasn’t a more beautiful sight than this one. Those cute and full lips pursed in an almost pout, as her silent demeanor made Katya wonder what was going on in her mind.

“Trixie, are you sure about that?” She was in Dela's backyard, both having their weekly chat and catching up with gossip, as they sat under the biggest tree of her friend’s home, having iced tea. Naturally, she told her what had happened yesterday at Katya’s home.

“Why not? Sounds fun, honestly. Also, my stories… in a book?! Can you imagine that?” Trixie's smile couldn't get any bigger, as she gripped her friend's arm in excitement. Dela smiled as well and squeezed her hand lightly.

“That really is awesome! Just… be careful, OK? You don’t know her that much.” She stared at her friend, understanding her motherly advice, and nodded. Dela had a reason to react like that, she didn't know Katya as she did - the Russian was an obvious outsider in her hometown. Maybe she just talked to her for an entire afternoon, and that didn't mean that she knew her _a lot_ , but there was something about her that the Midwestern found trustworthy. Trixie couldn’t explain exactly why, but her new neighbor was intriguing. 

“You know what? Something weird happened last night...” She suddenly felt like changing the subject. 

“What?” Quickly the brunette had her eyes on her, filled with curiosity. Dela’s kids - Carla, Gina, and Ben - were playing in front of them, with their toys, so Trixie whispered this time.

“Jimmy didn’t want to do it last night,” she sounded as calm as she felt. It was just so unusual, that it had her wondering why. Her friend probably was as confused and shocked as her, judging by her looks.

“What? Is he okay? That's so unlike him...”

“I know… Like, he came out of the shower and immediately went to bed. He gave me a goodnight kiss and turned his back on me. Like, don’t get me wrong, I’m not complaining, I finally get a break, but god it’s weird…” She tilted her head, now watching the kids play.

“Yeah, maybe something happened yesterday at work, or he was stressed, you know? Don’t think about it too much.” Trixie nodded in response, she knew it wasn’t helpful to overthink. “Does he know that you’re going to see this Katya girl and help her with her book?”

“No, I don’t think he would care that much. I'll tell him later…” She knew him enough to know how he would react. He would say it’s a waste of time, that Katya might be a hustler or a liar and that she would take advantage of her. He wouldn't trust her as easily as Trixie did. 

She bit down a chuckle. Like she could give two fucks what he thought. 

*** 

Katya was pacing anxiously around her home. Trixie was coming soon, and she wanted it all to be perfect. Earlier that morning she had had the opportunity to talk to Bob on the phone, and he had noticed her nervousness. He knew her well enough to pick up her little quirks and read her emotions. So, as expected, she told him about Trixie and the book idea.

“Girl, you’re head over heels for her already,” Bob declared in a teasing tone over the line and Katya reacted with a grunt. She hated that he was right.

“I’m noooooot,” still she denied, rolling her eyes and later smiling because she was lying through her teeth.

“Yes, you are. I know very well that tone and specific description of how her ass looks. You can’t fool me.”

She snorted and giggled. “I think it’s just sex, nothing else…”

“Yeah, sure. Whatever makes you feel better…”

“You rotted bitch. You’re lucky that I’m not there!”

“Yes, I am!” He joked and both of them laughed loudly over the phone.

Hearing his voice and chatting with her friend, made her feel a little bit more relaxed, but she didn’t know why she felt so nervous and anxious, she never felt like that with her writing. She wanted to show her how responsible she was, she wanted Trixie to trust her in her process. Maybe it was to impress her. Katya meant serious business when it came down to her job. She giggled a bit at that thought. Who was she fooling? She wanted to see her. 

Summer was coming and the weather was nice, not too hot for May. This time, she picked an outfit that was pretty simple and comfortable: jeans and a white short-sleeved shirt. As she was fixing her red lipstick, she heard the doorbell. 

When she opened the door, she was hit with a perfect view at her doorstep. The Midwestern was wearing a beige pleated skirt with a pastel pink short-sleeved blouse. Her hair was styled so high, just like the day they first met, and she was holding a pie. Immediately she felt jittery, blaming Trixie’s beauty once again for making her feel like that every single time.

“Hi," it came out shyly from her pink lips. Katya’s brain wasn’t working that well, because her answer was awkwardly delayed. 

“Hi... Come in…” She made room for Trixie to step into her home. Immediately her fragrance hit her nostrils and she was already weak for her. _Fucking fuck_.

“I-I made some pie,” the Midwestern announced, so very adorably. “So we can share it while we work.” Katya nodded, dumbfoundedly. 

“I love that. I’ll make tea.”

Just moments later, they sat in Katya’s dining room, her writing machine set and ready. Trixie sat in front of her across the table, seeming a little bit timid, so Katya gestured to her with an encouraging smile. 

“You can start whenever you want to…,” the New Yorker said, as she waited patiently in front of the machine. Trixie's gaze was fixed on her nails like she was contemplating something. She was sure that there wasn’t a more beautiful sight than this one. Those cute and full lips pursed in an almost pout, as her silent demeanor made Katya wonder what was going on in her mind. When Trixie’s voice finally filled the silence, Katya was taken out of her daydreams, that happened to be teeming with a certain blonde, and started typing. 

“The first paranormal experience that I had was at my grandparents’ old farm. I was like... thirteen at the time. I liked to stay over during weekends. I knew there was a weird history behind the property but I never asked. One night, when I was in my bed in the guest room, for some reason I just couldn't fall asleep. Keep in mind that the farmhouse was at least a hundred years old, the wooden floors would creak all the time. So, that night, I heard footsteps, like someone was walking around. And, as time went by, they got louder. And I knew I was alone because the moonlight was shining through the window and I could see the whole room, right? I was so scared, I swear to god, I couldn't talk, I couldn't call for my grandparents. I felt like I was living something that wasn’t normal - which it wasn’t - but I thought that no one would have believed me If I called them out at that exact moment. So I just held on to the blanket tightly and covered myself, like that would help…” Trixie giggled at her own logic as Katya typed as fast as she could, trying not to miss anything the other girl was narrating. “At one point, I fell asleep.”

“Was it a one-time thing?” Katya asked.

“Hell no!” Trixie huffed. “It didn’t stop after that. There were some nights that I didn't hear it, or I would fall asleep right away because I was tired, but other times I would wake up because of these noises, this _thing_ walking around and it was so frustrating. Sometimes, when I was alone in the living room, watching TV on my own and I could hear the sound of high heels clicking on the porch and then… Someone knocking. But I could see through the window and there was no one on the other side.”

Katya stopped and looked up in awe. “That’s so creepy.”

“I know! At first, it was easier to brush it off, but then it became too much. Sometimes I didn't even want to stay overnight and that sucked because I loved my grandparents so much. So one day, I gave it a go and told them what I had been experiencing. I remember that they looked at each other for a moment in silence and then my grandpa told me: _Well, we didn't want to scare you Trixie but it's true. The man who built this house killed himself here._ I remember I got chills when he told me that. Apparently, this guy had terrible luck with his plantations and his animals - they were malnourished and ended up dying one by one. He got to the point where he could barely afford to feed his family anymore, so he...” Trixie pointed a finger gun at her head and pretended to fire a shot. “My grandad still had the shotgun that he used back in those days, it’s probably still in the house.”

“Shit!” An authentic reaction came out from her.

“But that wasn’t the only thing… Later his wife died of stress or depression, they really didn’t know if that was true but that's what they've heard. That was the woman who knocked on the door. Sometimes, my grandpa heard someone using the scythe in the barn when he was on his own _.”_

Katya was amazed and her mouth was slightly open, showing her astonishment. 

“I have another story! But this time it happened to my cousin.” Katya nodded, moving the platen, ready to write the next part. “Well, one day, probably I was like...fourteen if I remember correctly, it was one of my uncle’s birthdays, so me and all of my cousins were at the farm. At one point during the afternoon, my family and I left. This is what my cousin Linda told me later, everyone was outside with the animals, and she and my other cousin, Mary, were thirsty so they went back to the house, and, as they were approaching, they saw a girl through the window, sitting in the living room. They thought it was me like I’d never left, which they thought was weird. But then, when they walked in, the house was empty. No one was there.” 

Once again, Katya gazed at her, thunderstruck. She couldn't believe how incredible Trixie’s experiences were. 

***

The minutes passed as Katya asked her more details about her grandparents’ home, the farm, and how the woman - that her cousin had described - looked. As Katya re-read her writing, Trixie dared to stare at her. Katya was incredibly focused on her work, looking at the paper intently. She was wearing her big reading glasses that fit her so nicely. Some blonde hairs were sticking out from her sides since her ponytail was getting messy as time passed. Her lips were pursed in concentration. It was endearing. Also, she was extremely beautiful. Luckily, she wasn’t caught staring.

One cup of tea turned into two, three… And when they least expected the work was left aside and they started to chat again about their own lives. Trixie, especially, was curious and wanted to know more about her; she only knew her superficially so far.

“You’re not originally from New York, are you?“ Trixie supported her elbow on the table and her chin rested on her palm. She looked like she was interrogating Katya. The other woman giggled slightly at that question.

“No, I’m not.” The writer looked up, with an amused smile. “How did you notice?”

“You have an accent… But I still can't tell where it's from...” Trixie tilted her head, and she smiled warmly.

“Actually, I’m from Boston.” She cleared her throat, taking her glasses off, and leaving them beside the papers. “I went to college there and when I graduated, I left on my own for New York so I could start my career as a writer.”

“Oh so your parents are still in Boston?”

“Yes, but we…” Katya seemed to hesitate. “We used to have a bad relationship. That was the other reason why I left. But now it’s way better.” Katya smiled slightly, her gaze in Trixie once again. “What about your parents?”

“Umm… It’s actually kinda complicated." She couldn't help but look down, fixing her gaze in her hands.

“Oh, I’m so sorry for asking that. You don’t need to tell me.” Immediately, the new yorker seemed embarrassed. 

“No, no it’s okay,” she assured her with a small smile. “I’ve never met my dad, maybe he was the inventor of the TV, maybe he was a serial killer or a spy in the CIA.” She couldn't help but have a sly smile as she joked, just to make it lighter to talk about the serious subject, and it worked, since Katya was giggling. “So, at first I only had my mom, and then she had a boyfriend, who was an idiot and a straight-up dick.” Her phrasing seemed to take Katya by surprise. “Don’t let this deceive you,” she pointed at herself, encompassing her whole look. “I can talk dirty when I want to." _Was Katya… blushing?_ She couldn't tell.

“God, that sounds perfect.” It sounded so genuine from the New Yorker, that she immediately felt her blush creeping in. For some reason, she wanted her to keep those comments going. 

“Well, she always maintained that toxic relationship with him. That started to affect me and my siblings. When I realized that we weren’t our mom’s priority, I decided to find a way of getting out of there. But I had to endure it for years until I had the possibility of living with a friend. That’s why, when I was a teen, whenever I had the chance, I used to go to my grandparents’ house....”

“Trixie, I’m so sorry to hear that…” Katya put her hand on top of hers, giving her a sympathetic smile. 

“It’s okay really, I think I’ve overcome that part of the past. I think if it weren't for my grandparents’ love and my best friend Dela, it would be a totally different story.”

“I’m glad that you have them, then.” She looked at her deep blue eyes and grinned automatically. It was nice to have someone who listened to her and cared about how she felt. 

She was fascinated with how the writer sometimes seemed to be hilarious, weird, and chaotic, but at the same time, she had her serious moments, focused, determined, calmed, tender and considerate. She definitely never had met someone like her, but she was so glad she did now. 

Since they were in silence for a few moments now, she looked around the table and her gaze landed on the pie. “You haven’t eaten my pie yet,” she protested, her own brattiness showing through. That took the other blonde woman by surprise and she quickly responded.

“Oh, you’re absolutely right. Let me get some plates.” A couple of minutes later, she came back with two plates and two forks and placed them on the table. Katya decided to take the writing machine out of way, since they were done with the writing for today. Trixie did watch how her muscles showed up as she moved that heavy object. She was impressed, that’s why she had stared at her so intently, at least that’s what she told herself. 

In the exact moment that Katya bit through her strawberry pie, she moaned in delight. “Fuck, this is delicious Trixie!”

“Thank you.” She might have enjoyed that compliment way too much, she wanted to hear it once again. She’ll probably bring more food next time, so she can hear it. 

Over and over again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This paranormal story was based on my personal experience! Let me know what you think in the comments!  
> As always, thank you [Stanzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxybrunost505/pseuds/galaxybrunost505) for editing this, love you darling!


	4. I'm not In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God, her perfect little pink dress, the tease of a bikini she was wearing, her big and flowery hat. A Barbie. She wished she was her Barbie. She wasn’t used to feeling so bothered so quickly and that gave her a red flag.

_“We’re having a cookout in one of our friend’s house, Alyssa. We do this every month. Anyway, I thought it would be nice if you joined us this Sunday,” Trixie had suggested to her, hopeful._

_“I don’t know if i’m going to fit there, Trixie…” She said to her, with all honesty._

_“Oh don’t worry, I’m sure they won’t mind. The more, the merrier!” She had the audacity of smiling at her so brightly that Katya was already weak in her knees._

_“Okay”_

That’s how she ended up here. Trixie had told her it wasn’t necessary to knock, just to go straight to the backyard. Immediately, Katya was impressed with how beautiful and big Alyssa’s house was, but in the moment that she arrived at the backyard, she was in total awe. An enormous pool, a perfect garden filled with flowers that she might suck at knowing the names and the ‘greenest’ grass that she’d never seen. 

As she got closer, the smell of the smoke hit her nostrils. The gathering was like a common picture taken straight out of a catalogue: the backyard was filled with kids playing around, the men were gathered close to the grill and the women were not too far from them, chatting with no worries about their lives. 

Her eyes finally found her angel… Trixie. God, Trixie. She was impossible to miss in the crowd. She stood out beside the other women that were standing around her, chatting about who knows what next to the pool. She was wearing a see-through baby pink sundress that was short enough to show her thick thighs and underneath it… A bright fuchsia bikini. Katya stopped on her tracks.

“God, help me” She whispered to herself. She didn’t believe in god, but she hoped if some kind of deity existed in this universe, that it gave her enough strength not to offer marriage to this woman in front of everyone. 

As she regained enough courage to continue, a gentle voice made her stop. “Hello, are you Katya?” The New Yorker looked at the woman. She had long and thick black hair, pretty pale skin and she was even shorter than Katya. She had a small, but glente smile. 

“Yes, yes and you are…?” She didn't know anyone that was here, except for Trixie and the troll, Farrah. 

“I’m Dela!” She smiled joyfully, but it was kinda awkward since the woman was carrying a salad bowl in her hands so the blonde woman couldn't even give her a handshake. _Oh, Dela. Trixie’s best friend_. 

“Nice to meet you, Dela!” She seemed so nice, and Katya immediately smiled.

“Nice to meet you too. Don’t be shy and follow me, honey! I’m going to introduce you to the other girls” Katya nodded with a small smile and she followed the woman.

As she was getting closer and closer to the other women, she felt that her heart was beating faster and she blamed her nervousness for it. Maybe in the city she was the big guest at the parties, and people wanted to meet her, making her confident and more comfortable, but here, it was a totally different thing. She was unknown between the locals, and for some people, a total wacko. So, she felt kinda anxious for being judged that closely. 

“Hey girls, this is Katya!” Dela left the salad on the table and quickly joined the other woman. For a brief moment, the New Yorker felt awkward, standing right there. Trixie then looked at her with an enthusiastic smile, it seemed that she was about to talk when the silence was filled with Alyssa’s overflowing charisma.

“Hi Miss Katya, it’s really nice to meet you,” She grabbed her hand, in a soft and brief handshake. “I’m Alyssa, you’re welcomed in my home!” 

“Thank you very much, you’re so kind!” Immediately Katya felt comfortable with the woman who seemed around her age or older. She already seemed like an interesting ‘character’: her presence and accent made her stand out. 

“You’re welcome, darling. Let me introduce you to these wonderful ladies.” She nodded and the woman started to present each of the women in the round. “This is Mrs. Kennedy, Mrs. Farrah, Mrs. Naomi, Mrs. Dela, Mrs. Jinkx…” As Alyssa named every woman, Katya said a small ‘hi’ to every single one; all of them smiled kindly, the only one who seemed fake was Farrah’s. “...and as you know, Mrs. Trixie” Her gaze landed on her, whose smile was the biggest compared to the group. A sweet ‘hi’ came out from the Midwestern doll, to whom the New Yorker quickly replied. Damn, she wanted to kiss her after that adorable grin.

“So, Trixie told us that you’re a writer!” Naomi said, forcing her to take her eyes off her friend, and it sounded more as a question than a statement. For a brief moment, Katya looked at Trixie once again, who seemed to be blushing, and then she explained.

“Well, yes I’m a writer. My works are mainly horror stories, terror, and suspense”

“Wow, that’s so cool,” Naomi said dumbstruck, her mouth slightly open. That’s when the annoying troll chimed in.

“How many books have you written?” Farrah asked, her smile stretched a little too far to feel genuine. Katya immediately recognized the challenge the troll was presenting her with settled in her voice, and the way she looked back at her nails after speaking made her Katya want to roll her eyes. What a bitch. 

She smirked. Katya was very proud of her work and confident about it, so she knew that Farrah’s snarky comments wouldn't affect her. She wanted to say ' _more books than you could read, that's for sure_ ', but she knew she would ruin the moderately calm chat between the group. So, instead she said:

“I have two, they’re very famous,” She tilted her head and smiled fakely. 

“Oh really?”

“Yes, and I’m currently writing the third one with Trixie’s help!” She then looked at her friend who was very attentive to the current conversation, and the blonde nodded in excitement.

“Oh my god, yes! We’re so proud of Trixie!” Jinkx commented with a sincere smile. “I can’t wait to read the work that you girls have put in it!” 

“Can’t wait!” Farrah once again chimed in, eyes wide, but it felt venomous, like anything that she said. She didn’t miss how Trixie’s smile fell after hearing that. Katya was already disliking the petite blonde. Just with her presence, you could tell that she felt above everyone that was there, and she hated arrogant brats. 

Her comment made the atmosphere of the meeting kinda awkward until Alyssa quickly tried to change it by saying: “Who wants to eat? The barbeque is ready!”

Thankfully, the air at the table was more pleasant than before. She sat down next to Jinkx and Kennedy, and both of them introduced themselves and their husbands to her . They seemed really nice, especially Jinkx, who had a peculiar way of speaking that made Katya feel immediately immersed in their chat. She was so surprised to find out that the redhead had a twin brother, Jerick, and he was married to Dela. 

She also learned who the other men were. Farrah's husband, Danny, seemed to be a snob and it didn’t surprise her. Kennedy’s husband was pretty hilarious, he liked to crack some jokes from time to time and it made the gathering more enjoyable. Jerick was the other jokester. He seemed a loving husband as well, constantly caring and attentive for his wife and their children. 

And then… There was James as well, Trixie’s husband. Obviously, he was seated right next to her. Ugh, James Ward. Just the plainest and the most boring straight man that she has ever seen in her life. His nose was way too crooked and his eyebrows freaked her out a little bit. How could Trixie, the most beautiful woman on the planet, have ended up with this… Douche? She wanted to say that the origin of her bitterness towards him wasn’t because he was married to Trixie, but she would be lying. She loathed him right away. 

Unfortunately, Katya was a little far away from the doll, who was constantly talking to Dela since her husband wasn’t paying that much attention to her. She couldn't comprehend how this guy could take his eyes off of her wife, he wasn’t even talking to her, it seemed he was more interested in chatting about football with the other men at the table. What an idiot. 

She wished to be in his position - not because he was a man, just because of _her_. If Trixie was her wife, she would worship her every day, as the goddess that she is. She couldn't fathom how someone could be so uninterested towards their loved one.

Luckily from time to time, she and Trixie would gaze at each other and smile across the table. It made her heart flutter every time and it was getting ridiculous, she thought to herself. God, her perfect little pink dress, the tease of a bikini she was wearing, her big and flowery hat. A Barbie. She wished she was _her_ Barbie. She wasn’t used to feeling so bothered so quickly and that gave her a red flag. Fuck, she needed a cigarette desperately.

After the meal was over, she had to leave the table. The urgency of smoking was too much. She walked across the garden, leaning on a tree as she started contemplating the flowers. The silence welcomed her as her sudden nervousness was slowly going away. The nicotine helped as she inhaled it, the familiar flow made her feel safe. A few months ago, the alcohol might have helped her, or the little thin white lines… But she was proud that wasn’t the case anymore. 

Just now she had realized how easily she had started to fall for the Midwestern and the single thought of falling in love again scared the shit out of her. It was dangerous. Trixie was straight and married and somehow she didn’t register that in her mind as a good enough reason to avoid any feelings that could be involved in this. 

She had tried, and yet she had failed. There was no wish from her to repeat another ‘Violet situation’.

Maybe it was just a dumb crush and she was just exaggerating. Yeah, it’s just a crush. Nothing else. 

***

The weather was perfect today, and she had been looking forward to the cookout. Not because of the event itself, but because Katya would be joining them for the first time. With that in mind, she had finally told James about the book that she was helping Katya with. To her surprise, he sorta liked the idea and even thought that it was a nice way of gaining more money. She never heard a “Congratulations dolly, I’m happy for you!”. At least she was glad that he didn’t protest the idea. She had come to this, she realized. 

She wondered if all married couples were like this, but she didn’t need to look for it very far from her. Just seeing Dela and Jerick’s relationship made her more conscious of how different her marriage was from them. Her best friend and her husband would always talk things through and they never had secrets with each other. They were like best friends, but they had so much love for one another, and deep inside she wished that her marriage was like that.

So far she had spent the gathering talking to Dela, but she hadn’t had a chance to talk to Katya yet. After lunch the woman had disappeared, so she decided to look for her, which was pretty easy to do since she noticed her leaning on the biggest tree in Alyssa’s backyard. As she approached her, she seemed really calm, contemplating who knows what. She wondered what was on her mind. The New Yorker didn't notice her because her sudden ‘hi’ visibly startled her. 

“Oh fuck!” Immediately, Katya had her free hand on her chest as she calmed her heart from that sudden scare. 

“Whoops! Sorry, I thought you had heard me!” Trixie giggled, finally getting in front of her with a big grin on her face.

“You little psychopath!” The Midwestern screamed-laughed, gripping Katya’s hand in delight. 

“I am the psychopath now?”

“Yes, you are! You look like an adorable Barbie Malibu but when you least expect…. A truly freaky ooky spooky psychopath!” Both of them wheezed at the instant, and, at that exact moment, Katya just made that day ten times better. 

When the laughter subsided, she couldn't help but ask. “Do you think I look adorable?” The question seemed to take the other woman by surprise, her eyes widening for a couple of seconds and Trixie noticed it. 

“I-I mean, you look really nice today!” She believed the words that made her flush. So she turned herself, showing off her summery outfit so the other woman wouldn't notice the reddened cheeks.

“Thank you! Also, I wanted to thank you for coming today. I know it isn’t easy to come here, especially when there’s these stupid rumors, and to meet so many new people...” Even though Trixie was used to the dynamics of a small town, the gossip, and the bullshit, she knew Katya wasn’t. She admired her volition. “Are you having a good time?”

“Well, now I am…” Those blue eyes looked right through her, with a small but warm smile. Those words were filled with an honesty that made her swallow and blush once again.

“Really?” She didn't know why she had to ask once again since the sincerity of it was undeniable, but she did. Maybe she wanted to hear why. Why she had a good time when she was only with her. 

“Honestly, if it wasn’t for you… I wouldn't have dared to do it. I came here because of you.” Trixie froze in her place and judging from the other blonde’s gaze, it seemed that she wasn’t lying about what she just said. Her mind stopped working for some reason and the words wouldn't come out from her mouth. 

"W-well, I-I…" She stuttered embarrassingly and Katya was waiting for an answer but that didn't happen, because out of nowhere, Dela's daughter, Carla approached Trixie with urgency. 

"Auntie Trix, let's go to the pool! Please, please!" She pulled her dress a bit. The adorable girl was only five years old, and she couldn't resist her request. 

"Sure honey, let's go!" But before she followed the girl, she begged Katya to join them, but unfortunately, the New Yorker hadn't brought her swimsuit, so instead, she watched them by the pool. 

When she took off her baby pink dress, she felt Katya's eyes on her. She forced herself to push away the tingling sensation and the enjoyment that rose on her chest. Why would she like to be watched by her? It was pointless to think about it at that moment. Still, she walked swaying her hips until she entered the water.

A few minutes later, as she was playing with the other kids, Danny - Farrah's husband- approached Katya, who was observing the scene at the pool. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, since the kids were laughing and playing cheerfully next to her. The only thing that she noticed was Katya's smile falling. It happened fast, Danny left her alone with a serious expression on her face. Katya then, let her know that she needed to go. 

She swam, getting close to her. "What happened? Are you okay?" She felt worried about her, and what that idiot may have said. She knew him very well. He was a jerk. 

"I'm okay, really. Enjoy the rest of the afternoon, Barbie. I'll see you next time at home…" She wished that her blush was concealed thanks to the heat of that day, after hearing that pet name, but something in Katya’s smile told her that it wasn’t. Even then, the blonde’s grin didn’t seem too convincing. Trixie wondered what Danny could have said to make her act this way. 

"Okay, I'll call you…" The sun was hitting her face so she couldn't read her expressions properly. 

Katya left and after that, the rest of the afternoon felt like any other meeting with her neighbors. Just boring. 

When she least expected she was at home with her husband and the night came fast. As her body hit the mattress, Jimmy was on top of her. In another situation, she might have declined him, but tonight… She felt that there was a burning desire in her. 

One thing led to another and quickly everything escalated into rough and fervent sex. It was flowing from her, more than the usual and she was enjoying it like she hadn't in a long time. 

As she was riding him, she was getting close, really close to her release. She could feel her orgasm coming, and she couldn't believe it. She was getting more vocal, as she reached her climax. 

"Fuck… Jimmy… Yes!" Her eyes were closed, her mouth gasping for air as she moved on top of him. Her body was so hot that she was sweating as she moved in her own volition. She was desperate to come. On top of that, her whines and moans sounded like a pornographic movie. Her husband seemed to be on the edge as well, but she wasn’t making eye contact with him at any point. 

Without realizing it, her mind was filled with blonde locks, ocean eyes and red lips. Then her orgasm crashed. "Yes!… Oh yes!… Kat-" Her eyes widened in complete shock. Her mind worked so quickly and she muttered at an incredible speed: "... Jimmy!" She exaggerated her volume so he wouldn't catch her. Luckily, he didn't. Soon enough, he grunted and finished. 

After that, the same routine as always. Lights were turned off, he fell asleep and started to snore. Trixie's eyes were wide open in the darkness of the room as she was trying to forget what just happened. 

She had to bury this deep in her memory.

 _Fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think in the comments!  
> Huge thanks to [Stanzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxybrunost505/pseuds/galaxybrunost505) for being the editor of this fic! Love you  
> You can find me on Tumblr:  
> [Zamo-95](https://zamo-95.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Playlist of the fic](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4keyogbsCY8bYzDFGCL2su?si=3w_aSPtkTZK8A6lohXc7Mw)


	5. Jealous Guy...or Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Click. 
> 
> She hung up immediately as a reflex and stared at the telephone in a sea of confusion. Her...ex? Violet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! The title of this chapter is inspired by John Lennon's song.

_That morning was pretty chill for being summer. He had already gone to work. When she stepped outside, she noticed what was the reason for the sudden change of temperature: a storm was coming and the sky was so dark, gray, and murky. Before the rain would fall, she went to her mailbox. As she went through the common bills, there was a strange letter, addressed to her. She frowned and curiosity overcame her senses. Once she opened it, all she was, was numb._

_Oh._

**_Two Months Before…._ **

A few days had passed by since they had the cookout at Alyssa’s home and Trixie hadn’t seen Katya again. Part of it was because she hadn’t called her again, she knew she was busy with writing and editing, but also for another reason that she’d been avoiding thinking about. Maybe almost screaming Katya’s name during sex shouldn’t be an important thing, and she wished it wasn't. Desiring that another woman would fuck her, on their bed, had her on the edge. Sometimes in a certain moment of the day, her mind would recall that and she would blush furiously, and continued with her day, trying to seem unbothered. 

She acted as if nothing had happened, but her brain wouldn't leave her alone with those thoughts, so she wanted to keep herself occupied enough, in order not to overthink and hopefully forget about it soon. 

One afternoon, Katya called her. She asked her if they could continue their stories in the book and in the speed of the light, Trixie said yes. Of course she did, she would have agreed in a heartbeat. She had the urgency of sharing more time with her, well the book was important too. Right, the book.

It was a mystery for her, the reason why she had this deep longing that she was hiding and repressing. Maybe she was fighting internally between the intrigue and the fear of what that meant. 

Even though she was excited to be at her house again, there was an uncomfortable feeling deep inside of her. About that… that thing, that happened… On her bed. But obviously it was only her internal struggle, since she didn’t believe Katya noticed how nervous she was the whole afternoon. Still, she had her eyes on the Russian almost the entire time, she couldn't stop staring at her, peeking from time to time as the other woman typed.

Luckily, when she started to tell her tales, she felt more relaxed. “My aunt used to be in a really shitty financial situation when she was young. She and my uncle were making pennies with their respective jobs, so they had to find cheap rents for them and my cousins.” As always, the New Yorker was writing with incredible speed and concentration, every word that she was narrating to her. “So, as expected, they lived in so many different houses until they were more stable, economically. One of those houses was a pretty old one, as always,” She giggled at the sudden cliche that in this case was real. Katya smiled, nodding in agreement as she typed. “But, keeping that in mind… There were three ghosts in that house!”

“What?! And how did you know that?” The other woman seemed fascinated by that fact. 

“Because we saw them!”

“How… You… What’s up with you and ghosts?” 

She screamed, laughing loudly as always. “I know, what the fuck. Plot twist, I’m the witch of the town.”

“Don’t you dare to steal my fucking job!” 

“I could never… Fill your enormous, big and gigantic shoes,” she was grinning in delight as she teased her. 

Katya wheezed, gripping her hand. “You fucking bitch, I hate you!”

“I’m pretty sure you could never hate me," The Midwestern said very confidently.

“You know what? You’re absolutely right!”

“Well, as I was saying, before someone interrupted me, very rudely…” She cleared her throat and Katya giggled. “There were three ghosts… One of them was a man, he seemed to be a worker or a farmer by the overalls that we saw. The second one was a lady that you could see in the stairs, and the third one was also a woman that was always in black and she roamed in the second floor,” Katya nodded as she typed “The day that my aunt moved in I saw one and it was the lady in the stairs. It happened when I saw her at the bottom of the stairs when my uncle was carrying a box, and as he went up, a woman crossed him, going down. It was just a few seconds and she disappeared. I only distinguished her blonde hair. Then, the first night that I slept there, I dreamed about the lady in black. In the dream, I saw her at the door of the room I was sleeping in, and when I woke up, it was open! But I had closed it before I went to bed, so it was creepy that she only stood there to watch me… I do remember that she told me to go away”

“Ohh, that gave me the chills,” Katya said and she shook her arms a bit.

“I know, still she wasn’t a mean spirit. Like you could feel the weird atmosphere on that floor and that was it. The man was the creepy one, though. Sometimes he would stand and watch us while we ate and he had the heaviest vibe. The most dangerous part of it was when he threw stuff around the house. Once, he dropped the mirror on my aunt’s bed while she was sleeping!”

“That’s so dangerous!”

“Yes, luckily my aunt had the opportunity to leave that house… But it was so stressful at one point…”

After she had finished to narrate her and her family’s experiences, and as Katya was inspecting the pages, she was battling with herself in asking her something that she had been wondering about for a few days.

Finally, after thinking about it for minutes, she blurted it out. “Katya, what happened with Danny? What did he say to you that day?” The New Yorker stopped in her tracks, gazing at her immediately. Still, she wasn’t able to read her expressionless face. 

“He…” She cleared her throat, taking off her glasses and she took a moment to continue. “I don’t know if I should tell you about this…” 

“Well, I know these people very well, and Danny is a complete asshole. I just want to know if he crossed the line with you or told you something inappropriate…” 

“Well yeah, he did,” Trixie pursed her lips and let out an annoyed sigh. “Firstly he approached me very casually and just asked me if I was having fun at the cookout. It was normal at first, but I knew that he didn’t care about that, that he was there for something else. And I was right. He asked me if I wanted to ‘have fun’ later…” 

Trixie's eyes widened and her knuckles turned white in anger in her lap. “That fucker…”

“I know, but I wasn’t going to let him step over me. So I said ‘ _I don't think that you have what I need...I don’t think you could ever satisfy a woman_ ’ and I gave him a mocking smile and his face filled with an anger that was so satisfying to watch” Katya had a smug smile, in fulfillment. 

Trixie had her mouth wide open in shock but clearly amused at that. “Oh my god, you killed him.” 

“I know, and he walked away like a small kid annoyed that he didn't get his candy… But I’m so surprised about his bluntness and lack of shame of asking me that, his wife being just a few feet away from him… And he didn’t even know me!” Katya expressed with an indignant tone.

“Well, that’s so normal of him actually. It’s disgusting.”

“Why do I get the feeling that you had that same experience as me?” The other blonde asked, raising a brow in suspicion. 

“Well, your guess is right. Once… Well, this happened a couple of years ago, at a Christmas party. All the people that you met the other day were there, all our friends. It was pretty late, almost the end of the party, and he was tipsy. So guess what? He approached me when I was alone in the kitchen and he got so close to me and whispered in my ear: ‘ _Do you want to fuck in the bathroom?_ ’. I was so disgusted by him, I obviously turned him down, but I didn't want to make a scene or everyone was going to notice or find out about it.”

“Oh my god, what a fucking idiot. And you’re Farrah’s friend!” 

“Oh no, thankfully no. I just try to have a normal relationship with her, I try not to have drama with her or to contradict her. You don’t know how annoying she is. If she spreads a rumor about you, you’re done” 

“Okay… She seems to be a garbage person”

“Oh yeah, she is. We used to go to high school together, and she always wanted to have the attention on her. I remember at the time, I was kinda popular with the boys because you know… I was just a pair of tits and ass for them. And she hated that, so she tried to compete with me in everything that she could. Thankfully, I didn’t reach the level of being an enemy to her. Danny, who was the most popular guy at the school, was her boyfriend and later I started to date James, so we avoided a ‘guys problem’ with that. I think she was pretty insecure about how she looked, and if she was ‘hotter than me’ or not, which is dumb, but you know… She’s so problematic...”

“Exactly, it is better if she is far away from you. You don’t need her in your life”

“That’s why I try to avoid her as much as I can. I’m so lucky that I have Dela, and now I have you…” She grinned shyly at her, her eyes making contact for a few seconds until she avoided those blue irises that pierced her; as she could read her.

“I’m glad that I have you too…” Trixie believed her words, every single one of them.

*** 

**_A week Before…._ **

As common as her daily cooking routine was, Katya quickly inserted herself in it. Soon enough, it became her favorite moment of the day. It felt like the Russian gave her the new excitement and fun that her life lacked. Suddenly, the boredom was fading away, the days were shorter, she didn’t care about what happened anymore in the neighborhood and she wasn’t intrigued to know the latest gossip in the town. 

She was focused on the book, even though sometimes she would visit the New Yorker when they didn't have to do anything concerning the book, but simply to talk about their lives: like that time when Trixie fell down from that swing when she was eight and she got so embarrassed that she still hasn’t forgotten about it, that she wanted to study fashion when she was a teen, or how Katya hated the nuns in her old catholic school, when was the moment that she realized that she wanted to be a writer… Endless hours of them catching up of what seemed a lifetime friendship. She felt that she had known Katya her whole life, and curiously she had only known her for two months. 

Strangely, something was hidden yet. She could feel it. Even though it seemed that she knew almost every single aspect of her friend, it seemed that there was something that Katya wanted to tell her, but she wouldn't. She could notice it in those moments when they would stare at each other in silence for a few seconds, when they watched the sunset in her backyard with a cold tea in their hands in deep silence, when she said goodbye at her door... It felt there was something unsaid.

But that day something out of the ordinary happened. As always, she was at Katya’s home, helping her to put a new shelf on the wall. Both of them weren't that good at it, but Trixie knew a thing or two about it from watching her husband doing this kind of task before. As they did this, the phone rang.

“Can you please pick it up for me?” Katya asked, clearly her hands pretty busy to do anything else.

“Sure” She went across the living room, and when she picked up, immediately she said ‘hi’.

“Hi. Who’s this?” A woman asked on the other side of the line.

“Trixie, Katya is busy now. If you want to leave her a message.”

“Oh that’s great, she’s moving on fast. I’m so glad that she got a girlfriend in such a short period of time” The Midwestern froze, her eyes widening. Her mind blanked and there was nothing coming out from her mouth. Venom, that was what she was hearing, straight up venom spilling out from that phone. “I guess that silence confirms my suspicion. Well, anyway, I was calling her to know where is my damn fucking fur coat? It’s the last thing that I left in that apartment! Tell her that Violet called and that I need her to call me back.”

Her mind only functioned just to spill an “Okay” to her, in which she responded:

“Okay darling, oh and ask her to suck your clit, she was really good at that-” 

_Click_. 

She hung up immediately as a reflex and stared at the telephone in a sea of confusion. _Her...ex?_ _Violet?_ _Such a pretty name_. Trixie wondered if it came paired with a pretty face too. Maybe they looked good together, after all, Katya was a beautiful woman as well. Violet’s words painted a picture in her mind after hearing that last part: Katya’s head between pale thighs. Trixie’s breath hitched. For some reason, she could almost feel it if she wanted to. 

“Who was it?” She jumped, as she got startled by Katya’s words. She turned around and stared at her in deep silence. _Why did you hide this from me?_

“Violet.” Now it was Katya’s turn to be shocked, as her eyes widened as Trixie’s did just moments ago. 

“Uh… W-What did she say?” She tried to sound casual but she could sense the nervousness right away in her voice.

“She said that she wanted to know where her fur coat was and to please call her.” A bitter sensation started to grow deep inside of her. She was annoyed, upset, and disappointed at her; after knowing that she had hidden from her a whole other side of her. “I have to leave,” she announced as she was walking right past her, but she was interrupted by Katya's hand grabbing her arm to stop her.

“Trix, don’t go! Let’s talk… I know she told you something else...” Their eyes met and she sighed.

“Oh yeah, she said that you surely moved on and that you had a new girlfriend… And how can I forget when she said that you were so good at sucking her clit?!” She knew her voice was demonstrating how her anger was piling up, with a hint of sarcasm. Katya, on the other hand, had her face literally red after hearing her and she froze, freeing her arm from that grip. 

“Oh god Trixie, I’m so sorry. Please, listen to me…” She could see the desperation in the New Yorker’s eyes, who wanted to express herself but no words would come out. Trixie was waiting for a response but as the other woman avoided her gaze and tried to find words, she was losing patience.

“Why did you lie to me? Why didn’t you tell me before?” She raised her voice, just a bit more than the normal, making the other blonde to have her attention; she looked like a scared puppy and it was the first time that Trixie had seen her so weak. 

“I-I Fuck, I know… I’m sorry. It’s just… It wasn’t easy for me to tell you that Trixie. Please, Understand me.” Katya grabbed her wrist softly, meeting her gaze once again. “It wasn’t easy for me to hide what is part of me, but you have to understand that I was protecting myself. It’s not like I can go outside and shout that I’m a lesbian. Can you understand what that's like? To hide who you are?!” Now those blue eyes were watery, as her lip trembled and a wave of emotions shook Trixie after comprehending her intentions. It seemed reasonable. She looked down in regret for shouting at her and being so selfish. 

A long silence crept in between them. Katya was right, she would be in a huge problem if anyone found out about this in a small town. She never had considered something like this before, but for a few seconds, she put herself in her shoes.

“Are you going to stop talking to me because of this?” The sad tone of that question had made Trixie’s heart break.

“No, of course not,” She saw how the other woman visibly relaxed as she exhaled in relief. “I was mad that you didn’t trust me enough to tell me something like this… But now I know that I was being selfish… And a hypocrite.”

“What?” The look of confusion in her friend was immediate. “Come here…” Katya guided her to the couch of the living room, so they sat there to talk more calmly about what just happened. “So, what do you mean by that?” 

“I… I haven’t been a hundred percent sincere with you,” The other blonde made a gesture with her hand, signaling to her to continue with her confession. “I have been hiding to you how shitty my marriage is… How I’m literally living in a façade… Everyone thinks that I’m like the best example of a perfect wife, that I’m happy that… I have my life figured out. It’s not like that, at all.” Katya grabbed her hand and it felt warm against her skin, she had a sympathetic smile on her face. It gave her the encouragement to keep going. “I’m not made for this life. I don’t think I should have gotten married so young, I want to do something else with my life and I feel like I’m stuck here forever and I don’t want that.” Her voice was cracking, she could barely pronounce those words, the emotions were getting too much for her. It was like she had opened up her biggest secrets to her, her fears, and her wishes. “I don’t even know if I love Jimmy anymore…” That’s when her tears started to come out and there was no way of stopping them now. Katya’s arms wrapped her in a very needed hug, while the sobs shook her body. The New Yorker caressed her back in circles as she cried inconsolably in her shoulder.

“It’s okay, let it all out. You don’t have to be okay all the time. It’s fine that you want something else for your life… You have to choose something for yourself and not to please others” Damn. It hit her right in her heart. She closed her eyes, gripping her tightly in that meaningful hug. 

“I feel like I’m wasting my time… When I could be doing something for me, something that I could be happy or proud of…”

“I know that feeling very well…” The New Yorker ended their hug, just to say the next words as she looked her in the eyes. “For a long time I did what others wanted me to be, especially my parents, and it killed me on the inside. But I understood that it was MY life, not theirs. That I should make the decisions that I wanted, or I had to live forever under others’ rules. It’s up to you if you’re ready to make those decisions.” Trixie nodded in agreement, she never had questioned if her life was really what she wanted. “And about Jimmy… You’ll have to find an answer in yourself. Why do you think that your marriage is shitty?” 

“I… We…” She cleared her throat that still felt like it had a knot after spilling her emotions. “We don’t talk that much to each other, we’re not like… Best friends that share everything… I even lie to him. He wants kids and I’m taking birth control pills because I’m not ready. Oh god…That too… That’s another red flag…” Everything that she's been fearing of admitting is coming out without any restriction. “... And I don’t find our sex pleasurable… It’s like a boring routine. Everything about him is boring…”

“Oh sure… That...” Now Katya suddenly seemed jittery and cleared her throat. The woman had seemed composed so far, but now her cheeks looked bright red. She licked her lips before attempting to speak again. “T-That's unfortunate as well.” 

“Oh god, sorry for telling you that…” She couldn't help but giggle, even though her face still felt wet from the tears and her eyes were probably red, but it eased the serious atmosphere between them. 

“It’s okay darling…” Katya then wiped her tears with her thumb and that small action was filled with love, that made her grin immediately. 

“Thank you, Katya.” 

“You don’t need to thank me…” She felt shy now and wanted her to tell the rest of her story.

“I know this is intrusive of me but, can I ask you what happened with Violet?” Luckily her friend didn’t feel offended by that and nodded. In the rest of their afternoon, Katya explained to her what had happened, her fights with Violet, why they didn’t work out, what happened after their break up. That also answered why Katya was there, the problems that she had with the alcohol and drugs, and that it made her eventually leave New York. 

It’s like everything was coming out to the surface and she had never felt so close to someone: to open up to their failures, their secrets, the uncertainty of the future… What they suffered along the way. Usually, everyone around this town likes to pretend that they had a perfect life, that there wasn’t anything wrong with them. 

Still, Katya was there, she had listened to her without any judgment, she had held her tightly, had told her how much she understood her, how they could relate… Not only that, but she also was occupying almost every single aspect of her life now, and her thoughts… As well. The Russian gave her attention, listening to every word that she muttered, making her feel special and like she mattered, like she wasn’t only a housewife, an object, a machine to satisfy others. 

Even if Dela was her best friend, she had never vocalized everything that’s been on her mind to her. With Katya, it was a different story. Somehow she had made her free, she made her question everything and on top of that, she made her feel better. 

She made her a better woman.

***

**_Now…_ **

_Her hands were shaking as she held that letter; her brown eyes followed the sentences that were killing her and filling her with anger:_

_“Beatrice:_

_I know that you don’t know me, but I know who you are. I know that what I’m going to confess to you is not the right way to do it… None of this is right but you have to know. James is cheating on you, with me. I’m reaching out to you to let you know how big of a liar he is, he’s been having a double life for a long time and I can’t take it anymore._

_He’s been fooling us, and you have the right to know! I know that you must hate me too… But at least I’m telling you the truth. I’m not your enemy on this._

_This is my phone number, call me if you want to know more._

_Sylvia.”_

It wasn’t killing her, she realized. It was killing her marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! As always, thank you [Stanzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxybrunost505/pseuds/galaxybrunost505) for editing this, you're the sweetest! This horror story was based on [Fedu](https://fedu31.tumblr.com/) real experiences, so thank you honey! Love you girls!  
> You can find me on Tumblr:  
> [Zamo-95](https://zamo-95.tumblr.com/)  
> [Playlist of the fic](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4keyogbsCY8bYzDFGCL2su?si=3w_aSPtkTZK8A6lohXc7Mw)


	6. A Little Less Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you suggesting?”  
> “Maybe she’s interested in you…”

“I’m sorry Katya, but it’s Violet, it was not easy to deny her that information…” Bob said over the line. The Russian had called her best friend, questioning why he had given her ex the phone number to where she was living momentarily. “She would have stabbed me if I didn't give her your number…”

Katya sighed, and nodded, but obviously her friend wouldn't see that. So she said: “Yeah… you’re right...Sorry Bob, but you’re not going to guess what happened... I almost had a heart attack because Trixie picked up the phone when she called!” 

“No! What?! And what happened?!” Bob almost screamed in surprise.

“She outed me!” 

“Thats fucked up… But what did Trixie say about it?” 

“It wasn’t easy at first because she got mad…”

“Mad?! Oh no Kat, don’t tell me she’s homophobic…”

“No, luckily she’s not. She got mad because I didn’t tell her before, and Violet told her that she suspected Trixie was my girlfriend… And the worst part…”

“What?! Whaaaat?! Stop the suspense and tell me already!” 

“That I was good at sucking her clit!” Katya was blushing again as she recalled the moment, and obviously, embarrassed. 

Bob now screamed and laughed so loudly that the Russian had to move the phone a little bit far away from her ear. “Oh my god, Violet is that bitch…”

“I didn't know what to do with myself… I was so mortified! Not only did she know that I was a lesbo, but what I did in bed!”

“Well, did you talk to her about it?”

“Yes, I finally told her everything that happened with Violet, the whole truth and she was so nice about it… She also told me about her issues with her husband…”

“She has problems in her marriage?”

“Yes, she told me she doesn’t want to have kids with him, that she lies to him, that…” She cleared her throat, hesitant to keep going. 

“Girl, spill it out!”

“Okay, okay! That their sex is awful and that she doesn’t even know if she loves him!”

“Interesting…” He said with a conspiratorial tone, she didn't like that.

“What?” Still, she was so intrigued with what was crossing on his mind.

“Mhm you told me she got mad with the call, and you said that she wasn’t homophobic… That’s weird, why would she get mad because you didn’t tell her?”

“I-I don’t know, that’s what she told me…”

“I think that anger is for something else…” He giggled over the line.

“What do you mean?” 

“Kat, she doesn’t love her husband, she doesn’t even touch him, she got mad with the Violet thing…” 

“What are you suggesting?”

“Maybe she’s interested in you…”

“What? No, that’s not possible… Just because she has an awful marriage it doesn’t mean that’s because she wants me!”

“Girl, she was jealous of Violet!”

“You’re insane.” 

“Just like you.... But listen to me. Does she look at you a lot? You told me you two spend so much time together…”

Katya thought about it, and yes, there were times that she could feel her eyes on her, but maybe Trixie was used to doing that with everyone. “Well, yes but-”

“No more buts! Think about it, maybe next time you can check it yourself…”

It couldn't be possible… Maybe Bob was imagining stuff. He wasn’t here, he didn’t know Trixie as she did. 

But what if he was right? That small hope that had risen a week ago was risky. Her angel was married, and she was a faithful woman.

How could Trixie notice her in that way? Her feelings for the Midwestern made her want it to happen, but that illusion was one of the most dangerous things for her. 

Hope could betray her.

***

There’s not only one feeling or emotion that could describe what Trixie had felt in that exact moment: anger, disappointment, rage, incredulity, the list could go on and on. She had never experienced this level of betrayal before and she stood with that paper in her hand, in her front yard with a blank face as the first lightning bolts started to resonate. 

Four years of marriage passing by on her mind. Everything started to make sense: how he didn’t wanted to have sex lately, how uninterested he was to talk to her, how distant they felt, how he didn’t talk about having kids again! How could she have been so blind? How didn’t she notice? 

No one it’s prepared for a moment like this. What she’s supposed to do now? She stared at that piece of paper and she started to breathe heavily, her nostrils getting bigger and bigger as the fury overcame her. 

“Dela…” She whispered, her feet moving finally in the direction of her best friend’s house, picking up speed as she ran in desperation. “Dela!” She almost shouted in her front door, knocking and knocking; her heart rate was so fast that she couldn't feel it anymore. She knew that her friend could ground her with her words.

Luckily that door opened fast and Dela was alarmed immediately. “What?! What’s going on?!” 

“You’re not going to believe this…” Trixie was out of breath as she tried to explain to her friend. The brunette was so worried, but she peeked through the door and muttered an ‘I’ll be right back’ to inside of her home.

“There’s guests?”

“Yes, my mother in law is here…”

“I’m sorry Dela, I…” She had that paper in her hands and since she couldn't talk at this point, she gave it to her friend. “Look at this”

She started to read it, and her eyes widened. “Oh my god… Trixie” When she finished it, her friend looked up in shock. “That son of a bitch…”

“I know…” She covered her face, anguished. “I want to make him pay…” 

“Please, breathe… Look, you can’t decide anything yet. Only when you calm down…”

“How can I calm down Dela? I gave years of my life to this fucker and he pays me like this!” Her voice trembled with a wave of emotions that were almost impossible to control. 

“I know, Trixie. But please think about it first, before you make a decision that you’ll regret.” She sighed, as her gaze was fixed on the floor and she finally nodded. 

“I’ll do that. But I can't stay at home, I don't want to, so… I think I’m going to Katya’s house. Sorry for bothering you and making a scene…” 

“You don’t need to be sorry Trixie, it’s understandable for you to react this way…” Her friend hugged her tightly. “If you need me for anything, you know I’m here to support you.” She nodded, closing her eyes tightly. “Love you”

“I love you too” She sniffed, controlling her tears, moved by her friend’s words.

*** 

A sudden knock interrupted Katya’s calm reading of each morning. She was in her bed, with a book of Solzhenitsyn in her hand when she heard that someone was at the door. She quickly got up and put on a robe, to cover her underwear. 

She didn't expect to find an anxious Trixie at her doorstep, with a bag in her hands, a simple dress - opposite to her usual elaborate outfits - and no makeup on her doll-like face. Instead of a cheerful, bright, and calm woman, she found a scared one, worried, damaged. “Trixie…” 

“Katya… I’m sorry that I'm here at this time and showing up like this… Unannounced…” She seemed embarrassed and unsure, her gaze fixed on the floor.

“No, no don’t be sorry. Please, come in…” She gave her space in the doorway and she walked into her house. After that, she closed the door, and before she could ask any questions, the other blonde gave her a letter, without saying a word and sitting on her couch. Once she started to read the first sentences, she immediately understood why the other woman was in such distress. When she finished it, there was nothing that she could say that would help her. She had never been married, let alone to a man, but she knew that she needed her support. So, she sat down beside her on that couch and put her hand on top of hers. She gave her a squeeze and smiled at her sympathetically. 

A small “Hug me, please” Came out of her mouth, and Katya did. She hugged her for minutes, combed her hair with her fingers, caressed her back in small circles until she felt better. She asked her if she could stay and she told her that she could, as much time as she needed. 

After that, Katya put some clothes on and made them lunch, which only helped them laugh at how many mistakes she had made trying to cook a simple spaghetti, but at least she had made her smile, and that made her chest vibrate with her heartbeats. 

That afternoon, Trixie called Dela, asking her to tell James that she wasn’t going to come back for a while, begging her friend that she shouldn't tell him where she was.

Soon that call was forgotten when her doll told her to join her to watch Happy Days with her. She agreed enthusiastically, and since she wasn’t used to watching a lot of shows, Trixie explained the plot and the characters to her. Katya listened to her with all the attention in the world, she could have narrated the Bible and the New Yorker would have become catholic once again. 

When the night came, Trixie offered to cook the dinner, and obviously, she was glad, since she was a mess and she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of her with a disgusting meal. 

As the doll confidently kneaded for a vegetable pie, she challenged her “Now you’ll see what’s the real deal, this how you cook young lady.”

“News flash kiddo, I’m older than you.” She observed the process with a smile on her face. 

“Yes, you’re made of marble, you oldie!” Her scream filled the room and it was music for her. The other blonde’s eyes crinkling as well as her freckles, looking way too cute. Katya wheezed and coughed from that long-lasting laugh. “See? You’re dying. I bet you saw Cristopher Colombus arriving in the Americas, old.” Tears streamed down her face, as she flailed her arms in reaction to her jokes. God, she was a lost cause.

The dinner was quieter though, but Trixie made a comment out of nowhere, she had noticed her thinking relentlessly: “I don’t love him” and Katya was convinced by that statement too. Since the other woman had arrived at her house, she hadn’t cried once. She wasn’t lamenting the loss of something so important, as a marriage should be. The doll didn’t talk about the issue for the rest of the day, and she almost seemed relieved?

When she least expected it, the day was coming to an end, and she was ashamed, ashamed of herself for enjoying Trixie’s company, given the context that they were in. She was there, cooking for her, eating with her, watching TV with her… And she was cherishing every minute of it. 

Then, Trixie insisted on washing the dishes and she wouldn't let her. “Please, let me do it, I’m in your house, it’s the least I can do!” Katya desisted since she was so stubborn, and as the taller girl started her task in front of the sink, the New Yorker didn't move from her spot. She was behind her, and a sigh escaped from her lips. Without thinking it, she put both of her hands just above her elbows. 

“You like the things in your way, right?” She whispered in a gentle way, barely touching her skin. Suddenly, Trixie stopped in her tracks and didn’t move; the only sound was the tap water just running. 

_"Maybe she’s interested in you_ "

Katya knew that she was on dangerous grounds, she knew it very well. She knew that she should not try to flirt with her but it was too late, her desire for the blonde bombshell was taking over her. She wanted her, so badly, since the first day that she laid eyes on her. The temptation was too strong and she was only human. Her primal instincts were bigger than logical reasoning. She might regret it later, but now, she wasn’t thinking about it properly. 

But Trixie didn’t protest, she wasn’t saying a word, she didn’t flinch or made an effort to avoid her touch. 

_Is she…?_

“Trix…” She whispered, getting more close to her ear, putting a bit of more pressure on her soft skin, hands touching her shoulders now, getting closer to her. As the silence prolonged, the tension was building up on her. She needed a sign, anything to know if Trixie… Desired her. 

_Tell me, baby…_

Then, it happened, the indication came. She noticed her goosebumps on her and without doubting it, she had enough nerve to get close to her ear, leaving a kiss in that spot.

In that contact, Trixie sighed audibly - almost like a moan - and there was no turning back. Katya’s warm lips were on her neck, traveling through that sensitive place. She continued pushing her luck, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind, bringing her even closer to her body. The Midwestern tilted her head, in a beautiful mess of whines and gasps that clearly showed how much she was enjoying this heated contact.

Even though she had her arms firmly on her, it seemed that Trixie was barely standing because of her shaking legs. Having that effect on her made her more confident, seeing how much the other woman wanted this. 

“Baby, look how needy you are… I’m sure he wouldn't touch you as you needed. Huh?” She whispered with a deep tone as her hands slowly went higher, until they reached right under her breast in anticipation. She wanted to touch every single inch of her body, the urge was unbearable. 

“Keep going,” the other blonde muttered, in clear desperation. A sly smile was plastered on Katya’s face. 

“What a brat!” She declared at that exact moment, gripping her breasts, that were so big that they wouldn't fit on her hands. Both of them sighed in satisfaction. “I bet they look pretty without this bra on...” 

Trixie had the nerve of whining once again, and every single one of them was hitting on Katya’s core. “You have to find out”. This bitch.

“If only…” Once again her fingers traveled on her sides until they were close to the hem of her dress. “...I could take off this dress…” At this point, she was embarrassingly wet in her shorts. 

“Do it,” Trixie whispered, with an urge in her voice, but, before she took her challenge and in less than a second, the other blonde turned and finally faced her. The Midwestern was unbuttoning her dress on the top, her stare fixed on her as she panted. Quickly she revealed a silky and creamy bra that she filled so well, barely holding her attributes. 

She glanced at her cleavage for a few seconds. Silence. But before she could do anything to those perfect tits, her instinct searched for her lips, and without any hesitation, she captured them in a fervent kiss. It felt so good to finally taste her pink lips. Rapidly, she embraced her by her tiny waist as their tongues made contact, in probably the hottest kiss that she had ever had. A moan escaped from her, relishing the sensation of having her full lips on her. 

As those lustful kisses continued, she searched for the clasp of her bra to, finally, free her breasts. Her mind stopped working for a couple of seconds when she stared at her boobs and for the first time in that day, Trixie had a smug smile plastered on her face. “God, they’re beautiful”

“I know.” That brat. She wanted to take it out of her, but first she had to take care of her huge breasts, quickly sucking one of her rosy nipples; but she wasn’t stingy, she gave her the proper attention to both of them. What fueled her even more, it was her obscene and needy moans that came out from the other blonde, that made her swirl her tongue in that sensitive place. “Oh god… Feels so good,” Trixie muttered and met her eyes, as she worked in that spot, in a heated and intense gaze; until she connected her lips to hers once again in a brief and moist kiss.

But Katya wasn’t going to let her rule this moment. “I didn't tell you to turn around, did I?” In an instant she took her by her hips, turning her body, so Trixie was facing the sink. Quickly after that, she made her bent forwards. “You like the things on your way, right?” 

The Midwestern nodded and muttered “Y-Yes!”, her voice filled with want. So, Katya lifted her dress in anticipation. Meanwhile, Trixie supported her hands on the kitchen counter, as she offered now her exposed butt. The New Yorker’s mouth went dry at that perfect view. It was like one of her nastiest fantasies, but even better than her imagination. The taller woman’s underwear had a wet patch, and actually, she was dripping. For a moment, she forgot about her dominant role and stared like she had found ‘El Dorado’.

When she found her composure again she said: "Well, that ends today!" Her hands caressed her thighs, slowly and steadily until she grabbed her thick ass, giving her a spank. Just to make her startle and moan. As she was getting closer to her core she teased: "What should we do about this?" She asked, whispering in her ear as two fingers pressed on that wet stain on the other girl's panties. It made the girl under her tremble and whine. 

"Please, do it! … Just fuck me…" The desperation was evident in her voice. She looked so indecent and obscene, that it made her lose her mind even more as the time passed. 

"What did I tell you, brat?" She said, faking a severe tone, following another spank. She was being soft with her still, barely leaving any mark on her milky skin. A 'sorry' came out from Trixie. 

"But should I take this off? We don't want to be dirty, right?" Her hands were at the brim of the last item of underwear that the Midwestern was wearing. A nod of consent, made her remove it delicately. 

Her face couldn't get any redder when she revealed her pussy. Immediately she whispered to her with a more tender tone: "You're just… Perfect". 

What she didn't expect was her reply: "I bet it would look better with your fingers in it!" It took Katya back, her eyes widening by her bluntness, but it turned her on even more. 

"You know what? You're right…" Without any warning, she inserted one finger in her warm entrance, easily entering; thanks to how aroused the other woman was. Her loud moan in response to her actions was music to her ears. Not being satisfied with that, she added another one.

"Oh… Fuck yes… Katya…" She loved how her name came out from her lips while she was writhing in pleasure under her. She got closer to her, gripping one of her breasts on her hand as she moved her fingers skillfully inside of her. 

“He didn’t fuck you like this, did he?” Immediately, Trixie moved her head frantically, in denial. 

“N-No… I wanted you to fuck me for so long…” God, this woman. She made her feel dizzy. Now she was the one who had her legs shaking. 

Meanwhile, the sound of the rain and the thunder were mixing with the Midwestern’s lustful whines, moans, and whimpers. As she made more pressure on her g-spot, she left wet kisses on her shoulder, making sure that she was leaving a mark so she could remember for the next few days who was the one that fucked her so good. “Come for me...” And she did, shaking under her and panting. Katya left her, her fingers missing her warmth. 

When Trixie stood up and faced her again, she searched for her lips right away. She had an energy and fire still on her. It wasn’t enough and Trixie fumbled to open up Katya’s short sleeved shirt, and when she got tired, she ripped it off; some buttons falling on the way. She was surprised and aroused by her attitude. “Baby, let me take you to bed…”, the New Yorker proposed. 

Once on the mattress, she took off the Barbie’s dress, finally seeing her without any clothes on. God, she looked like a Renaissance painting. Curvy, thick and beautiful. But Trixie didn’t let her observe too much, since she wanted to help her to take Katya's shorts off; and every piece of clothing that she was wearing. 

Soon enough, both of them were naked, involved in another heated kiss. Panting and sweating. Katya was so wet and in such a need that she couldn't handle it anymore. She got on top of her, connecting their cunts and accommodating herself in a way she could move more easily on her. Slowly and steadily, she started to rock her hips, looking for some friction and finally finding it.

Trixie’s hand travelled across her abs and stomach as she moved frantically on top of her. “God, your body looks so good… You’re so hot,” the girl under her confessed between gasps and a heavy breathing. In reaction, she bent down to kiss her, without stopping her movements. That sweet sensation of their clits rubbing each other sent her waves of pleasure around her whole body, anticipating her much wanted orgasm. When their lips disconnected, she couldn't help but groan as the intense climax crushed on her and soon enough, Trixie’s did for the second time. 

Their evening ended like this. A tired doll whispering to her ear that it was the _best_ sex she had _ever_ had and a tender kiss. Trixie had wrapped her arm around her waist and finally, the rain made them fall asleep; both of them totally drained of energy.

  
  


The first rays of the sun were hitting her face. _The sun came out I guess_ ... was her first thought, but she felt her body cold on that bed. When she opened her eyes, a sudden pang hit her chest. 

She was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy I hope everyone enjoyed this one! The title was inspired in an Elvis's song.  
> Thank you [Stanzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxybrunost505/pseuds/galaxybrunost505) for editing this! Also [Fedu](https://fedu31.tumblr.com/) for joining us in this fun ride while we edit!  
> You can find me on Tumblr:  
> [Zamo-95](https://zamo-95.tumblr.com/)  
> [Playlist of the fic](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4keyogbsCY8bYzDFGCL2su?si=3w_aSPtkTZK8A6lohXc7Mw)


	7. Lay All Your Love on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya stared at that empty spot in her bed for a few minutes in total silence. What did she expect? Even though Trixie didn't love her husband, she was still married. Why did she have any hope in this? She felt like a joke.

_Knock knock_

She waited for the response in front of Dela’s home. It was early in the morning but she knew her friend was already up at this time. Soon enough, the brunette opened the door.

“Trixie!” She hugged her immediately and the blonde smiled in that brief contact. 

“Hi, Dela…”

“Are you okay? How are you feeling?” She looked so worried and she made a gesture so she could get into her home. Luckily she wasn’t seen by James. 

“I’m fine… I think so, at least…” She looked around, searching for the kids. Promptly, her friend said: 

“Jerick took them to my mother in law’s home,” she nodded in understanding and both of them sat on the couch of her neighbor's living room. “Wait, let me do something really quick…” In a matter of just a few minutes, Dela prepared her some iced tea and a pie that she had baked yesterday, and set it all on the coffee table. In some way, she always spoiled her. Then, they resumed their talk.

"Honestly I'm better than I expected…” She wasn't going to lie to her and the surprise was evident on her best friend's face. 

"I'm glad you're feeling better… But why do you think that is?" 

“Well, you know that my marriage with James wasn't that great. There was no communication, everything was boring and predictable. I think that for a long time I’ve been desiring for this to end but I’m now realizing that. Like… I felt more anger than heartbreak, you know what I mean?” She looked up and Dela nodded, without any judging stare. 

What she didn't explain to her best friend was the other reason, and that was Katya. The woman who was driving her crazy with desire, want, and excitement. It only took her a kiss to make walls of denial crumble and fall into her arms. She hadn’t cared about the fact that she was still married to James, she didn’t consider that at that moment. He was getting the payback that he deserved.

Katya was someone who made her feel a thousand times more than anyone had ever done. A person that made her restless for wanting to have her in her arms. Her, the one that made her wake up and realize that she hadn’t been living. Just surviving. 

“Yes, it makes sense… It’s such a shame that you had to face this in this way… With a letter and his lies…”

“I have to talk to him… But first, can I use your phone?” Her friend nodded. “I’m going to call Sylvia.”

Dela sat right next to her while she dialed the numbers and waited for a response. A small “ _Hello_ ” was heard from the other end of the line.

“Is this Sylvia?” 

“ _Yes, who’s this_?”

“It’s Trixie _…_ ”

“ _Oh… Oh._ ”

“Yeah… I called you because I wanted to know your side of the story before I confront James. _.._ ”

“ _Sure, well… It’s not that easy to say this but I’m going to tell you everything that happened. I work at the factory that James works at, I’m the secretary of the counter of the company. We started to talk frequently last year, around September… I knew that he was married, but he started to flirt with me and I… I fell for it. I’m really embarrassed about that. He wanted to see me outside of the factory and you know… Have dates, but he knew he would be busted if he arrived late at home. So he made up these ‘extra hours’ of work months ago…_ ”

“What?!” She asked, in total shock. In a matter of seconds, she recalled the day that James told her that. The anger started piling up once again. Everything started to make sense: he made a whole schedule just to be with this woman, while she was maintaining his ‘normal life’ here. “That's unbelievable, but it actually makes sense… What else? What happened that made you tell me this?”

“ _Well… I wanted him more than just having a relationship in the shadows, or secret. So I asked him to be official and he lied to me, telling me that he was going to leave you. But he never did. At this point I don’t even know what the hell he wants, he is just playing with us. He wants to have us both and that's not possible. I know what I did is wrong, I shouldn't have dated him… But, like I wrote in that letter, at least I’m telling you the truth, and I’m on your side!_ ” Trixie sighed over the line and she took a few moments to respond to her. 

“Thanks for telling me, but now I’m going to face him. I’ll call you soon!” She couldn't bear the anger anymore, she wanted to release all the words that she had been saving for him. 

“ _Okay, let me know how it goes… Bye._ ”

“Bye.”

She hung up and stared at the phone without any sentiment. “What happened?” Dela asked, impatient. Suddenly Trixie stood up with determination, fueled up with the rage, taking her bag to leave, but before she left, she quickly told Dela: 

“She told me that she works at the factory with him. That he made up the extra hours just to stay more hours with her after work and fuck!” 

“Okay, I’m seeing that you’re going to murder him before I do. Promise me that you’re going to be safe…”

“I am… I’m not going to touch him or let him touch me…”

“You know I’m just right next door, so if he loses control in the discussion or he gets violent, please scream my name and I’ll be there. Okay?” She nodded, hugging her best friend tightly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll do that!”

After that heartwarming hug, she was ready to face him. She pulled her key out of her bag and entered her house after she took a big breath of encouragement. It was Saturday, so she knew that he was there. She was right. James was seated on the couch, watching TV like any other lazy weekend. Her husband wasn’t even fazed that his wife wasn’t there, not even worried just a bit. That made her feel more on the edge. When he noticed who it was, he turned around.

“Oh hey, dolly! Where were you?” _Dolly...dolly_. Ugh, disgusting. Her angered face didn’t seem to bother him.

“Don’t you ever call me dolly again!” Well, it didn’t start well. But she couldn't stop her words. She wasn’t used to raising her voice, and that made him look at her with a frown. 

“What’s going on?” He finally took his butt off that couch and stood up in confusion. What an actor.

“You know exactly what's going on… I got this letter!", without wasting any more time, she pulled up the piece of paper. “From your beloved SYLVIA!” 

His eyes couldn't be open wider. Immediately, he started to look more nervous and panicked. “I-I don’t know who Sylvia is…” 

“Oh, you don’t know?” She got closer to him, breathing heavily trying not to lose her senses. “The secretary that works at your factory, your lover! The reason why you lied to me with your extra hours because you ‘wanted to save more money for us’, the reason why you’re living a double life!” She was pointing at him, with an accusatory tone. “I can’t believe that I wasted my youth on you! I trusted you, I was there whenever you needed me, I was here every time you came back home when you needed your warm food and a shoulder to rest your worries after work…”

“Trixie that is…” It was evident that he was cornered and his own nervousness wouldn't let him express properly. Until he finally did. “That’s because I don’t love you”

“Oh wow, what a surprise!” She said sarcastically, laughing ironically. “Don’t you think it would have been better for you to tell me sooner? You’re just a selfish idiot! But you know what? I’m not going to spend not even a minute more here!” So she quickly headed towards their bedroom. At the speed of light, and still with a trace of bitterness on her throat, she started to pick clothes and fill her traveling bag. Not only that but her jewelry and her saved money. 

“What are you doing?” He asked at the doorway of the room. 

“What do you think? I’m leaving you, and this pointless marriage,” that’s when she remembered: the ring. She stopped on her tracks to take it off with rapidness and threw it at him. “There, now you can do whatever you fucking want” 

“Trixie, not like this…” 

“You already did whatever you wanted, now I’m going to decide by myself what I want to do with my life and that starts now!” Once she had taken what she needed, she passed him by the doorway, heading to the front door. 

“Stop! We have to talk more about this…” He protested once again, but he had no control over this. He had lost her a long time ago. 

“Talk about what? You don't love me and, thanks to this letter, I also realized that I don’t love you! So I’m going to be extremely happy once I sign the divorce papers!” Then she opened the door and he asked:

“Where are you going?”

“That’s none of your business! You didn’t even care that I left the house for a whole day… I’m pretty sure you’ll be so glad that I’m gone so you can bring any other woman here. I’m out!” With that, she shut the door with force, and for the first time in years, she felt free.

*** 

Katya stared at that empty spot in her bed for a few minutes in total silence. What did she expect? Even though Trixie didn't love her husband, she was still married. Why did she have any hope in this? She felt like a joke.

She had taken her bag, her clothes, she hadn't left any note, nothing. She was gone. _You're an idiot,_ she told herself. Of course, they didn't talk about their feelings because Trixie didn't have any for her. She was the stupid one who had fallen in love with her and now was left with her heart broken. Her angel had become her executioner.

What was going to happen now? She might not see Trixie again, maybe she scared her… But everything was consensual… It was incredibly confusing for her. What did she do wrong? 

Suddenly, one of the happiest nights of her life turned into one of the worst ones. Why did she dare to do that? Now, she ruined everything between them. There was no turning back, she’d to live with the consequences of it. It was the first time in all of these months that she wanted to go back to New York. The book wasn’t worth it if she didn’t have Trixie by her side.

Trixie having found out about Jimmy’s affair did not mean that they were going to divorce or that she was going to leave him… At least the Barbie didn't make it clear to her. For a moment, last night, she had the illusion that that could happen. Maybe she went back to her home and forgave her husband for all of it. _How stupid can you be?_ , she asked herself. 

But if they were together again, that could mean that Katya was just a sex toy for her, and that idea made her feel even worse. She tried to abandon that option, Trixie wasn’t that kind of woman. But what if she was? No, no, she couldn't think like that, it was damaging. 

One hour, two hours… The sadness started to take over her even more as time passed by, and she started to cry while she drank her coffee. She cursed herself at the pathetic sight. Trixie didn't even call her. 

“God, this is so annoying.” She wiped her tears and sat in front of the work that she already had with the book. Maybe doing some editing would make her feel better. Plot twist, it made her think of Trixie. She sighed in frustration, resting her elbows on the table and covering her face with both hands. _I hate this_ , she repeated in her mind. 

_Raaaaaaaang._

The bell at the door startled her and her intrusive thoughts stopped for a second. _Who the fuck can be now?_ She wasn’t in the mood for nosy neighbors that wanted to chat about Jesus. 

_Raaaaaaaang._

“Fuck,” she stood from her chair and finally went to the door. She probably looked busted, she was wearing only her robe and her eyes had bags under them. She was feeling like shit since the first seconds that she had opened her eyes that morning. 

She opened the front door, with a dry ‘hello’, without looking properly at who was standing in front of her; since the sun was hitting strong and made her squint her eyes. When she gazed better at the person, her stomach dropped. 

“Hi,” Trixie said with a cheerful and shy smile. Katya was confused at her happy energy.

“Why are you here?” It was the first words that naturally came out of her mouth. Also it sounded way harsher than she intended but she was annoyed, and still bitter with what happened that morning. 

The Midwestern’s smile fell and frowned at hearing her. “Why wouldn't I be here?” 

“Oh my God, you left this morning! Aren’t you aware of what happened?”

Her face grew even more confused, and she seemed to be so out of touch with Katya’s feelings. “What do you mean?” 

The New Yorker sighed, rolling her eyes. But then, she realized that wasn’t a place to talk, everyone was going to hear. “Come in,” she said after gazing around the neighborhood, knowing that it was the best choice, and so Trixie did. Once inside, immediately the other blonde asked.

“What’s wrong?” She seemed so confused by Katya’s attitude. As the minutes passed, a nervous and tense energy was building up between them. 

Katya sighed once again, in frustration. "Look, Trixie, I know everything it's been hard for you… James, the letter and everything. I understand you, I truly do. But that doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want with me and my feelings…" 

"I still don't get what you're saying…" There was still a frown on her face, the New Yorker noticed. She looked so out of touch of everything. The lack of seriousness over the issue was making Katya lose her senses. 

"Oh God, Trixie I don't know if you remember but something important happened: we fucked! And you left this morning, unannounced! And I'm not here for this… This uncertainty!" The other woman was shocked, and her lack of response was unsettling Katya. 

Trixie seemed to be taking in what she just said, and without stopping herself, Katya continued, asking what she feared the most. “Did you just want to have sex with me?”

The other woman seemed offended by her facial expressions. “What?! No! It’s not that… I'm really sorry Katya, I didn't realize it. You're right but it wasn't my intention! I went to Dela's house, called Sylvia, and talked to James. I didn't stop for a second to think how you would feel… I really didn't think at all," she lowered her gaze, now seeming as sad as Katya. The writer had listened carefully and thought that it made sense what the doll was saying. "Earlier, this morning when I woke up and I realized that I couldn't let what happened last night be something ordinary. I had to talk to him first, and let everything clear with you… That’s why I left." 

"And what happened at that talk?" Katya gazed at her, with anxious energy, but the other blonde didn't respond. Slowly, she raised her hand. When the New Yorker observed better, she realized why she did that: the ring was gone. Her eyes widened and immediately she grabbed both of her hands and examined them. Right after that, she locked eyes with her, and a small smile formed on Trixie’s lips. 

"We're going to get a divorce." Her heart started to beat faster. She couldn't believe it. "I only want you, Katya."

She put both of her hands on the sides of Barbie's face. "I-I can't believe it… You really do?" She could feel her own arms shaking, as well as her voice. 

"I do," Without predicting it, Trixie grabbed her chin with a precious softness and kissed her. Immediately she moaned after feeling her lips on hers again. She was feeling relief and desperation for almost losing her, that those kisses soon enough, were more intense. 

Then, the taller girl interrupted the kiss and whispered with a needy tone. "Should we take a bath?" To which, she nodded without thinking it twice. Once again they connected their lips and clumsily they tried to reach the bathroom without ending that contact. 

She started to fill the bathtub and when she looked again at her, the bratty doll had her pinned against the small room wall and easily removed her robe. Immediately she felt the goosebumps on her skin, not only for being naked but also for feeling her lips on her neck. They traveled to her moderately sized breasts, tasting with eagerness her nipples, and Katya felt giddy, already moist in her folds. 

She still tried to help the other woman to get naked and when they did, both of them submerged in the slightly warm water. They fit perfectly in the small space, but it seemed that Trixie wanted to have control this time since her hand traveled to her mound and started to caress her clit softly. She had accommodated herself on top of the smaller woman. "You're so beautiful… I want to fuck you so hard right now, for not trusting me!" That bitch had the nerve of smiling smugly to her, filling her with two fingers with no warning. She was in a daze, just moaning in pure enjoyment, biting her lips suggestively. 

"Please do it…" She felt so weak under her power, especially under the magic of her fingers that pumped in and out of her warm cunt under the water. 

"I love your tits, they're so perfect and so kissable…" Trixie admired, leaving small marks on them, her hot mouth on her sensitive skin was sending her to another dimension. Katya would have never expected this side of Trixie, which made her feel insane. Another finger in and she was moaning ever louder. 

"God, you look so hot when you moan like this…" The girl on top of her observed with total satisfaction of seeing her wrecked under her. Soon her climax hit her and they ended it with wet and hot kisses. 

They eventually washed themselves with the help of each other since Katya had other plans for her on the bed. 

When they got out of the tub, they dried themselves with not much effort, and Katya brought her to the mattress and laid her down. She looked so perfect: her body gleaming thanks to the small drops of water that were scattered on her body; her obscene breasts, her wet hair at her sides of her face, her glistening pussy that she wanted to eat out so badly. Before she could do anything else, Trixie confessed something to her, the desire written all over her face. “Baby, you don’t know how much I’ve been wanting for you to fuck me…”

“Really kitten?”

An uncontrollable whine came out from her mouth. “Yes, I even screamed you name on the bed while I had sex with James.”

Katya stopped on her tracks, gazing at her darkened eyes and it fueled her more to eat her out. Suddenly, she separated those thick and precious thighs and went down on her. She tasted so good that she couldn't help but tell her. She swirled and flicked her tongue, on her sensitive nerve, using her fingers inside of her to stimulate her even more. She was obsessed with her moans, and watching her from that spot, quivering and pulsing in pleasure, gave her so much satisfaction. Making love to this woman was a privilege and she wanted to worship her body for the rest of her life. 

When she reached her orgasm, they soon kissed once again. Between pants and heavy breathing, she asked. "Are you mine baby?" 

Trixie grinned in a total daze. "Yes, I'm yours” She believed her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope everyone liked the chapter! The name of it was inspired by ABBA's song <3  
> Thank you [Stanzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxybrunost505/pseuds/galaxybrunost505) for editing and [Fedu](https://fedu31.tumblr.com/) for being our support haha. I love you girls!  
> Let me know what you think in the comments.  
> You can find me on Tumblr:  
> [Zamo-95](https://zamo-95.tumblr.com/)  
> [Playlist of the fic](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4keyogbsCY8bYzDFGCL2su?si=3w_aSPtkTZK8A6lohXc7Mw)


	8. Don't Go Breaking My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She felt like she was living in a perfect illusion, and it made her so scared that the bubble might burst and it was all a precious dream, that she was going to wake up and Trixie would be nowhere to be seen.

It’s been a week of pure heaven for Katya. Well, she guessed that heaven must be like this, filled with bliss.

Every day she got the opportunity to wake up every morning next to the most beautiful woman on Earth. She knew it was a privilege to see Trixie sleep by her side. Sometimes she had a funny expression in her face, other times she looked like a porcelain doll and other times, a painting. Maybe it was creepy of her to stare at Trixie, but she couldn't help it. Most of the time she was the first one up, and in case of the Midwestern, she was the last one to leave the bed, a total sleepy head. Also a whiny brat when the sun hit her face. She loved to see it. 

She knew that in heaven there wasn’t an angel as beautiful as Trixie. Not even Cupid could compare to her. When she was lying on the mattress, naked, barely covered by her white sheets, and her golden hair spread on the pillow she resembled a Michelangelo statue. It was breathtaking. 

Fuck, she was so in love. It had her so scared, especially because it happened so fast. Even though at first, she resisted so hard not to fall -at least that was her imagination-, she had failed. Now she knew she was fucked, because if something happened between them, she would be crushed. 

She felt like she was living in a perfect illusion, and it made her so scared that the bubble might burst and it was all a precious dream, that she was going to wake up and Trixie would be nowhere to be seen. In the back of her mind she knew she might be exaggerating, but her anxiety was a bitch, making her think the worst outcome possible. 

Still, there she was, like a fairy floating all over her house, spoiling Katya with caresses and kisses. Her home was filled with joy thanks to her laughter, filled with love with her warm food and her flirting eyes infusing her with want. They were acting like newlyweds, on their honeymoon. The New Yorker was getting used to it, so much that it was terrifying. 

Things were happening that made her hopeful about their future and relationship -that was uncertain so far. Trixie had found a lawyer and she had started the process to file the divorce with James. Katya drove her to the nearest city and kept her company through the procedure. Obviously it was going to take some time for the Midwestern to be single legally, but finally, James was going to be out of Trixie’s life. As expected, he wasn’t that happy about getting the divorce, but eventually he started to collaborate when he finally realized that he had definitely lost her. 

For now, Trixie was going to stay with her, it was an unspoken agreement that had unravelled naturally after their talk a week ago. She was more than happy that she had stayed with her. She could have stayed in another of her friend’s or a relative’s home, but instead, she chose Katya. 

The book was doing great so far and they were pretty close to finishing it. Trixie had the excellent idea of visiting her grandparents farm, so Katya could have important details about the house. Unfortunately, she learned that only Trixie’s grandmother was alive. The Midwestern called her and told her about their project, and the elder woman seemed so happy at the prospect of seeing her granddaughter. 

Katya was kinda nervous of meeting someone very important for Trixie, but at the same time, she knew it meant a lot for her angel. It was going to be interesting, to say the least.

***

When Katya’s car pulled up just a few yards away outside of her grandma’s farm, Trixie was hit with the melancholy of her childhood. It made her smile a bit, remembering all of those years as a kid playing with her cousins, when her grandpa taught her how to play the guitar on their porch, how she learned how to cook beside her grandmother in that big kitchen. All of them were happy, and she held back a tear that wanted to escape thanks to that powerful feeling. 

Suddenly her grandma was coming towards the car, clearly excited to see her granddaughter again. She got out of the car and met the older woman in a hug.

“Hi my precious Pumpkin!” Behind her she could hear Katya giggling because of her nickname, she guessed. So after their hug ended, she presented the other woman.

“This is Katya.” Her relative gave the Russian a handshake.

“Nice to meet you young lady!”

“Nice to meet you Mrs. Mattel!” Both of them smiled kindly and Trixie couldn't help but feel an excitement in her chest for getting to watch them met for the first time. 

Her grandma immediately made them go inside, and Trixie could feel the smell of pumpkin pie that she loved so dearly. It’d been a few months since she was here last, and every time she came back, the house looked just like she remembered it as a child.

“Is that you?” Her thoughts were interrupted by Katya pointing to a picture over the chimney. Her grandma answered quickly.

“Yes, that’s our Beatrice when she was only five.”

“Oh my god, can I see it?” She pointed to it again, before having an ‘okay’ by the older woman, grabbing the portrait and observing it. Trixie couldn't help herself, and she joined her by her side.

“You look so adorable,” Katya mumbled with a tender smile, later looking at her eyes. That gaze and comment made her heart flutter by her sweetness and immediately, smiled at her. The soft moment was interrupted by her grandma.

“There’s a lot of those I can show you! Trixie loved that we took pictures of her, she was a model,” the owner of the house giggled.

“Oh I would love to see them later…” The Russian was quickly interested by that idea but they knew that firstly they had to do a tour of the house, which they started quickly after that. 

The New Yorker grabbed her notebook and a pen and they started walking around the house and inspecting every room. They paid special attention to Trixie’s room, or well, where she used to stay when she visited her grandparents. 

The room hadn’t changed that much. They recreated the Midwestern’s story, meanwhile, Katya took notes from every detail: from how the door looked, to how the bed was and even the window. Trixie never guessed that writing a book could be so meticulous. Yes, she helped with telling the stories but Katya was the one who gave them shape and made them even more interesting and intriguing.

“Mrs. Mattel, did the paranormal stuff keep going?” Katya asked when they were finishing.

“Well the last time that it happened, I felt like someone had touched my shoulder when I was walking through this corridor,” she said, pointing outside of that bedroom, indicating. “It felt like a cold hand wanted me to stop… At that point I was getting tired of this so we called a priest to bless the house and the farm, and the activity luckily ended after that.” 

“That’s so fascinating and creepy at the same time…” The New Yorker commented. 

Minutes later, they were in the living room with iced tea in their hands and her grandma’s famous pumpkin pie on their plates. Katya seemed to be really excited to see Trixie’s pictures when she was a kid, so as she observed them, the older lady was narrating to her the stories behind every photo. As she watched them interact, it felt wholesome. Even though she knew her relative would never know that they were together, she wanted to imagine that’s how it would feel if she presented Katya as her… _Girlfriend_? Trixie blushed at that. She wished that, she wished so many things, but it was too soon. Or not? 

Then the older woman asked something that threw her off. “Trixie, I know you maybe don’t want to talk about it, but what happened with James?” Naturally she had told her on the phone about the news, but she didn't give her the reasons. At first the old woman wasn’t that keen about the idea of her divorcing, since it was badly seen that a woman would do that. It was expected, so she decided to tell her the whole truth.

She sighed a bit. “See grandma, he was a terrible husband. Extremely selfish, we barely talked, he didn’t care about me and to be completely honest…” She was hesitant to tell her, but it was the reality. “...He cheated on me, so I couldn't stand it anymore and I left him.” The older woman had her eyes widen, it seemed that it took her by surprise. 

“I-I can’t believe that he would do such a thing…”

“Believe me, me neither but it was true. I talked with the woman he cheated on me and she was mad too. So he was caught in all of his lies.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that, my darling, you don’t deserve that. So how are you feeling now?” The other woman grabbed her hands in sympathy and worry at the same time for her granddaughter. 

“I’m doing fine, grandma. I’ve been staying at Katya’s house as we work on the book…” It was weird for her not to show how happy in reality she was. If this would have happened to another woman with her husband, she could be crying and depressed, but Trixie felt like a weight had been lifted from her and now she had found her new ‘home’. That place was Katya’s arms. If she showed that she was more than happy, it could be suspicious.

“I’m glad that you’re doing good my Pumpkin. If anything happens, you know that the doors of this house are always open for you,” her grandma said with the most tender and warm tone that made her almost tear up.

“I know grandma, thank you, I really appreciate that...” Trixie smiled at her with the same tenderness as the other woman had shown. 

  
  


***

Once they were back in the car, the sun was still hitting strong and the heat was getting unbearable, and as Katya was driving to the pavemented route, Trixie suddenly told her an idea.

“You know, there’s a nice place that we used to go when I was little with my cousins. Do you want to go?” She asked, with an amused smile. Katya would have said yes to anything that she had proposed.

“Okay, guide me.”

Ten minutes later, she was driving through a road between the forest and she could see the end of it: the river. When they were close to the shore, Trixie said:

“Here!” Katya stopped the car, and as she got out of the vehicle, she admired the view in front of her: tall and beautiful pines, the sound of water running and flowing, a small dock, the birds chirping and the calmness that only nature could bring her.

“It’s really hot today, so I guessed it was a good idea to come here and we could get into the water.” Trixie had a big smile, like an excited kid. It made her smile as well, after seeing her like that and Katya nodded in agreement to her proposal. 

But her stupid little heart started to beat fast when she realized that Trixie was taking off her dress. She froze in her spot, just watching her taking off that garment. Once it was on the floor, Trixie locked eyes with her and smiled smugly. The heat of that summer day was making her dizzy, or it was simply the blonde bombshell in front of her. Without breaking eye contact, Trixie took off her bra that soon was on the floor with the dress, freeing her breasts. 

“Come on, silly…” She had the nerve of leaving her, as she walked towards the water. The New Yorker's eyes were trying not to stare directly at her ass, as she submerged her body in the river, but that was inevitable. 

Katya’s mouth went dry and slowly she started to take off her shirt, fumbling with the buttons clumsily, which made Trixie giggle as she swam like a fish in the water. 

When she finally got rid of the rest of her clothes and got as undressed as the midwestern, she walked towards the water to join her. Trixie had a sly smile and said:

“Come on, city girl! Don’t be afraid!” She teased her as she hesitantly submerged herself in the river. 

“Hey, I’m not afraid!” She said pointing at Trixie with a smile. 

“You were afraid of the bugs, I saw you! Don’t pretend otherwise!”

“Bugs are disgusting!”

“Bugs are not disgusting, they’re part of the ecosystem!” The other blonde protested at her.

“And I’m the hippie?” Katya asked with an amused smile and a teasing tone. That made Trixie splash some water at her, since the New Yorker had only half of her body in the water. She covered herself but it was useless.

“You traitor! You’re going to regret this” Katya threatened the other blonde who was laughing loudly, sounding almost like a crow. So she took advantage of her fit of giggles and approached her. She hugged her and started tickling her. 

“N-no...Kat...K-Kat...” Trixie couldn’t stop shaking and cackling, trying to avoid her hands, but it was impossible.

“You messed with the wrong woman,” she was smiling evilly as she continued the ticking. 

“N-No...S-Stop….”

“Say sorry!” Katya waited for a response, giving her just a brief break, but instead of an apology, Trixie kissed her abruptly. It took her by surprise but she quickly kissed her back. She held her by her waist, wrapping her arms around her as their cold and exposed chests brushed against each other.

As the chilly water flowed between them, the surface was rather warmer. It was maybe the weather or their kisses. As their tongues met in desperate contact, Trixie whined, needy, bringing her even closer than before. Soon, the Midwestern had her hands travelling through her back and slowly reaching her ass, grabbing it as she moaned in her lips.

“Come here baby…” Katya said, bringing her doll close to the dock that was just a few feet away from them. She chased her lips again, once she pinned Trixie against the wood. She had the urgency of leaving marks on her pretty skin, travelling through her neck and collarbones.

“Kat, I need you inside of me…” The bombshell mumbled as she sighed lustfully and a slight urge in her tone. She stopped her actions, and locked eyes with the woman she loved. Sex has been prominent between them, they had been at it like bunnies. In the bedroom, in the bathroom, in the kitchen, in the car, on the table… They couldn't get enough of it. It was desperate, it was hot and passionate. 

“Do you, princess?” As she asked this, her hands were slowly descending through the other woman's skin, reaching her lower belly. But she stopped, waiting for her response. When she did that, Trixie whimpered, complaining. 

“You know I do… Please…” The curvy girl begged, faking innocence in her eyes. The New Yorker obliged, not resisting her needy plea. Her fingers soon were touching her sensitive nerve, playing with her clit as she continued to leave small marks on her shoulder. She loved to leave them on her skin, on her breasts, her thighs and collarbones… It gave her the feeling of ‘you’re mine’ everytime she did it. 

Trixie responded to those touches, sighing and moaning loudly as usual. Katya loved how vocal she was at the slightest contact, growing quickly obsessed with her sounds of pleasure. Two fingers were soon inside of her, fulfilling the Midwestern’s desire.

Just seeing her gasp, her eyes closed, her mouth open as her hands were making her quiver, had her on the edge. Then, Trixie wrapped her arms around Katya’s neck and supported her head on the russian’s shoulder, as she was getting closer to her climax. 

Katya immediately felt how she was shaking, so she sped her movements, her fingers moving rapidly inside of her. Slowly she was learning what she liked and what drove her insane. “Baby…” The doll mumbled as she was moving her hips -that as the time passed, it got more erratic-, riding her fingers in desperation to come.

“Yes! Just like that…” Trixie demanded and she soon chased her lips, in a hot and wet kiss as her angel shivered. When the kiss ended, Trixie’s orgasm was coming, releasing the loudest moan yet. She looked so pretty when she came, her eyes rolling… Her cute and plump pink lips parted as she gasped.

As Trixie was catching her breath, and coming down from her daze, Katya couldn't stop the old question that had been on the back of her mind for a few days. Even though she loved their sex as much as the other woman did, she was doubting if their relationship was just this. As the other blonde was still holding her and slowing down her heaving, she finally mumbled it.

“Is this only sex?” Silence. She feared to know the answer but at the same time, she felt this was too good to be true. That in reality all that she was… Was a distraction from the other woman's problems. It was her anxiety talking, but still she needed to know if they were on the same page. So far, they had never talked about their feelings or what they were.

Trixie then met her gaze, those caramel eyes were hard to read. It looked like she was taken out by that question. But what she answered, was not what she expected. “I like you.”

 _I like you_ . I like you... I like you. Why did she feel so disappointed at hearing those words? It didn't sit well with her. At all. She was madly in love with her and Trixie just… _Liked_ her. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, exhaling a long breath, keeping a bitter sensation on her mouth. It hurt. Slowly she removed her hands from her, moving away in total silence. Meanwhile, Trixie had a confused look on her face. Katya turned her back on her and approached the shore, where her clothes were. 

She heard a small “Kat?” She turned around and barely looked at the other woman. 

“It’s getting dark… It’s better if we pick up our stuff and leave before it’s too late.” She said as she squeezed her damp hair, like it was the most important thing on Earth. Actually it didn’t matter if it was late or not, but now, she wanted to get out of there and that was an excuse.

After a few moments in a deep silence an “okay” came out from Trixie’s lips. The doll came to the shore as well and started to dress up. Katya was avoiding her eyes, because she could feel them on her from time to time. 

They got in the car and had the quietest trip so far. The russian felt a knot on her throat, trying not to overthink as she grabbed that steering wheel for her dear life. Her gaze was fixed on the road the whole ride, not daring to stare at the other woman, who on the other hand, seemed to try to steal a look from her. 

Unfortunately, almost the rest of the evening was like this. They arrived at Katya’s home and immediately she sat to watch TV, just to occupy herself in something. Trixie instead, prepared the dinner for them. 

Probably the most painfully awkward moment was them at the table, eating in silence. It seemed that the other woman wanted to talk, to say something about all of this, but she didn't dare. The atmosphere was dense and Katya started to hate it as the time passed. She knew it was her fault that this was happening, and that fueled her even more with regret. She barely ate any of Trixie’s delicious food, she wasn’t a big fan of eating after all. The knot was still there, making it unable to swallow any piece of her meal. 

Suddenly she stood up, grabbing her pack of cigarettes. “Thank you for the dinner,” she mumbled to her, leaving the table. It was rude, she knew it too, but she couldn't bear to be there for another second. She needed her time alone, with her thoughts. 

The summer night breeze hit her face as she walked in her backyard, barefoot. If it wasn’t for the moonlight, she was sure it would be dark as hell. She sat on the grass and lit a cigarette, watching how beautiful the moon was that night. Even the crickets were chirping and making her company. As she inhaled the nicotine, she wished they had stayed beside the river, watching the perfect dark sky and the stars. 

She sighed, annoyed, exhaling a big cloud of smoke. She was an idiot. A huge idiot. What had she expected? Why did she have any expectations of her? Trixie didn’t have to feel the same way as she did. Not only that, she acted like an immature girl, but she wasn’t able to handle it. She inhaled again, and this time when she exhaled, she blinked a tear. She hated to cry, but the frustration was taking over her. 

The fear of losing her made her act this way and it was unfair to Trixie. The doll wasn’t guilty of what happened to her in the past. She should take it easy and let everything flow. _You insecure bitch_ , she told herself. 

Trixie was leaving a marriage of four years and she needed time for herself, and Katya had the audacity of thinking that she should be loving her as much as she did. How pathetic, how cruel of her, how selfish. Still she hadn’t the nerve of saying sorry, she was too ashamed of herself. 

Maybe half an hour passed, or more, she lost track of time as she smoked more and more. A sudden and small “Kat” made her look up. A shy Trixie was approaching her, like a timid deer walking slowly towards her. When she was beside her, she asked “Can I sit?”

“Yes, of course,” and she sat on the grass, but not that close to her. Once again, silence between them. Katya was searching for words as she hugged her legs. Her cigarettes were forgotten in the ground. She slapped herself, mentally, and finally she started to talk.

“Sorry Trixie, for how I behaved today. You don’t deserve this kind of treatment…” She tried to look at her in the eyes, but quickly looked down, gazing at her own feet. “I’m really ashamed at how I reacted and it’s totally understandable if you don’t want to accept my apology…” She was glad that the darkness was concealing her blush of embarrassment. “You don’t have to feel the same way that I do, I was such a stupid bitch and so selfish… You’re in an important process of your life, just leaving a marriage and… It was not okay for me to think that I could be in your heart so fast…” She swallowed, her knot still on her throat. “I think we shouldn't be together now.”

“What? But… Why?” Her response had a sad tone to it, which made Katya’s words even harder to come out. 

“I think that you need your time alone, just for you. Like everything with James just happened so fast, and we’re already living together… You need your space…” 

“But you offered me to stay…” Again that sad voice, that it seemed on the edge of the tears. She didn’t want to make her cry. 

“I know, it’s not that...I didn’t know that we… That us… That we were going to be together, in this way...”

“Do you want me to leave?” The doll’s voice cracked, as she asked that and Katya was hating herself.

“No! It’s not that… Is… I don’t want to be selfish with you…” The Russian was biting her lower lip, holding her tears. 

“But Katya…” The other blonde leaned, putting her hand on top of hers, that was laying on the grass. “James wasn’t in my heart anymore when I met you.” Slowly, Katya looked at her, her angel was tearing up silently. “You’re not being selfish, you’re thinking of me and I get it. I get that you’re concerned but I have no doubts to be with you. I want to stay with you, by your side if you let me.” 

“You do?” Katya’s lip trembled and her hand was shaking, a wave of emotions hitting her. Trixie then put both of her hands on the Russian’s cheeks, looking right into her blue eyes. 

“Of course I do. I finally feel that I’m living my life next to you. You make me happy Katya, you make me feel free!” She said with conviction in her eyes. “... I was such a chicken today when I said that I like you, when in reality I’m falling in love with you.” Katya didn’t realize how much she was crying until her tears were reaching Trixie’s hands. Her first instinct was to hug her tightly.

“God, I love you…” She closed her eyes in that contact, sighing as the calmness was welcomed. 

“I love you too…” That made her smile, and she ended the hug, just to chase her lips in a small kiss. Immediately after that Trixie said:

“God, you stink of cigarettes!” Both of them laughed at the sudden comment that made the mood change quickly into a more pleasant one, her doll grabbing her hand as they cackled. When the laughter subsided the Midwestern continued the conversation. “Concerning your question from today well… Yes, there’s a lot of sex but I think it’s our intense way of showing our love. Don’t you think?” A devilish smile appeared in the taller girl’s face. 

Katya licked her lips, and a sly grin soon showed up on her face. “Well, you’re right. I can’t deny that…”

“Especially when…” Trixie cleared her throat, as she played with her hair, taking a sudden shy demeanor. “... I haven’t had such an amazing experience with sex as I’m doing now… So I guess I’m letting it all out,” the doll looked at her through her lashes, faking innocence. “I can’t stop it… You know” 

Katya’s mouth went dry at the sight. “You’re going to be the death of me…” She said drily, her mouth slightly open. 

“Don’t die here, you oldie!” She joked and she wheezed, her arms flailing in reaction and Trixie smiled, amused. 

“Come here…” She said after the laughter subsided, taking her by her chin and bringing her closer for a soft kiss. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard tonight,” she declared after she left her lips. Trixie gasped and replied:

“Please do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked this chapter! To be honest, my writing has been slowing down lately. People are not reading and I don’t know if finishing this fic it’s worth it at this point. I’ll try but I don’t promise anything. Thanks to all the people that read and comment every time I post. It means a lot!  
> Special thanks to [Stanzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxybrunost505/pseuds/galaxybrunost505) for editing; and [Fedu](https://fedu31.tumblr.com/) and [Moonmemory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmemory) for showing me so much love and support.  
> You can find me on Tumblr:  
> [Zamo-95](https://zamo-95.tumblr.com/)  
> [Playlist of the fic](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4keyogbsCY8bYzDFGCL2su?si=3w_aSPtkTZK8A6lohXc7Mw)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments! 💕  
> You can find me on Tumblr: [Zamo-95](https://zamo-95.tumblr.com/)


End file.
